The Chosen One: Kanto Journeys - VOL I
by chlooepm
Summary: One thousand years after a deep slumber, Evra Duvall had been awoken by Arceus with one goal in mind: to save and restore the Pokémon as it once was. She travels across the world with her partner, Riolu, to stop any form of evil that lurks within the Alpha Pokémon's creation. This first journey begins in the Kanto region. (I do not own Pokémon. My OC, Evra, belongs to me.)
1. Prologue

**Hello, all!  
Welcome to my first fiction** _ **, The Chosen One: Kanto Journeys – VOL. I**_ **  
This is a FanFiction that I've been working on for several weeks, and now it is finally posted!  
This is the prologue of the story, therefore; an introduction of the main character, and how her story begins.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Evra," A voice whispered, echoing through a small room. It was dark, with some dim lighting shining through small cracks within the walls of the Hall of Resurrection. "Evra, wake up."

In the middle of the room sat a large, tube-like coffin, filled with an embalming liquid. A human, a girl, about the age of eleven, floated in the middle of it, a few wires attached to her arms, chest, and legs. She wore nothing but a pair of shorts and a bandana covering her chest. The faint sound of a heart monitor could be heard, beeping every few seconds. A machinery stood at the side of the tube, coming to life as it turned on automatically, buzzing. The screen had a loading bar, making its way to reach the end, something downloading in the process.

The machinery's screen flashed green, indicating that the download had been complete. The embalming liquid in the tube had started to level down, emptying itself. The body within the coffin went down with the liquid, landing on a platform that sat beneath her fragile body. Her chest rose and fell with every breath she took, going at a slow but steady pace.

"Evra." The voice called out once more. The girl, known as Evra, fluttered her eyes open slowly, adjusting to her surroundings and the darkness she was in. She pushed herself upright with her elbows, her fingers running through her long, curly brown hair. Evra shivered, cold from the cool air and being soaked. She rubbed her arms to provide warmth in her body, removing some of the wiring in the process.

The stickers that were attached to her body stung a bit as she removed the rest, but Evra ignored the pain. She pushed herself up on her feet, stumbling a little bit as she did so, but immediately regained her balance. Her head turned left and right, finding an exit of this place, and to find something, _anything_ , to cover her body from the cold.

Evra became startled as she heard a loud, rumbling noise that came from behind her, and she noticed a large, stone door sliding up. The room became illuminated with some natural lighting. She covered her eyes, letting her green irises adjust to it, and wandered to the exit of the room. Her legs carried her slowly, unsure about what could be on the other side of the wall. The place was unrecognizable to her; her mind couldn't process the place she was located in.

She stopped in her tracks, just as she reached the door. Her eyes looked around the hallway, which was wider than the room she was currently in. To her left sat a chest, almost begging to be opened. A body length mirror hung on the wall next to it. Evra kept her gaze on the chest as she walked up to it, then noticed herself in the mirror.

Her skin was a soft caramel colour, hair falling just below her chest. Her green irises were staring back at herself, and made their way down to her slightly thin body. She turned in a circle, and noticed that, along her spine, she had a tattoo. It was multiple black circles, and a design stood out in the middle of each one. One contained a leaf, another a lightning bolt, and so on. Evra looked intrigued by the design on her back, but then remembered what she had to do, as she shivered once more.

Turning back to face the chest, she crouched down to be on its level, and she reached out with a hand, gripping the bottom of the lid and tugged on it, but it wouldn't open. With a sigh of frustration, Evra kept on trying to open the lid of the chest, using more force this time. But, just like before, she did not have any luck.

"Do not let your frustration take over you," A voice echoed. Evra looked around her, trying to find the source of the voice. "Concentrate your thoughts on the chest, and it will open."

Returning her gaze to the chest, Evra removed her hands from their grip. Her green irises focused on the chest, and her mind began concentrating on what she wants the chest to do. _I want the chest to open,_ she thought to herself over and over again, hoping it would work. She could hear nothing but her breathing and the beat of her heart at that moment. And, without realizing her sudden action, her hand rose up, palm facing the chest. A faint, blue light started glowing within her hand, and the pulse of Aura rushed towards the chest. It clicked, and the lid had opened.

Evra gasped. She was completely taken aback by the event.

She looked at her palm, noticing the faint blue Aura disappearing. She flexed her hand, but felt nothing. Evra became confused for a brief moment, but shook away the thought.

Her focus was now set on the chest, and what it contained. It looked like it had some clothing in it, and it made the girl crack a small smile. She used both hands to pick up the soft material, and saw that it contained a white shirt and black pants. She got up, quickly slipping them on. Evra took one last look inside of the chest, hoping she had something to wear on her feet, but the chest was now empty.

As she closed the chest, Evra then decided to keep walking down the hallway. Another door could be found at the end of it, and it was currently closed. She made her way up a small set of stairs, and with every step she took, the ground felt cold under her feet. Evra stepped right in front of the door, and she noticed that this one had a doorknob, making it easy to exit the hallway.

Taking the doorknob in her hand, Evra turned it, hearing the faint sound of a click, and pulled on the door. She stepped in, and had entered a larger hallway, illuminated by many chandeliers that went on either side and hung in the middle of the ceiling. She could see many framed pictures of mysterious creatures, in all shapes and sizes. Between the frames stood large, white columns. The ground was made of black marbled stone, shining under the lighting.

"Wow..." Evra breathed, completely amazed by the sight around her. Once she closed the door behind her, she turned to her right, walking along the framed pictures. She read the names of the particular creatures, including Articuno, Ho-oh, Reshiram, Dialga, Zygarde - 100% Forme, and many more. These creatures were nothing but majestic to her, and she had wished she could actually come face-to-face with them.

While making her way down the large hallway, Evra couldn't help but to let her fingers trace along the different patterned frames and the soft, rocky feel of the columns. This all felt like new to her, like it was the first time she was able to walk around, and be able to see and touch what was around her. Her lips cracked into another smile, continuing to be amazed by her surroundings. She walked slowly, just so she can take in everything.

"Evra," The voice boomed, growing louder as she kept on walking. "Come to me, child."

Just as the voice finished echoing throughout the large hallway, Evra made it to a large case of stairs, two black, iron railings standing on either side. She looked up to see the top of the stairs, but to no avail. To see who would be waiting for her at the very top, she would have to walk up in order to reach them. She sighed, realizing just how many steps she would be climbing. Placing her right hand on the railing, she began to walk up the stairs.

Evra had begun to feel a small rush of adrenaline going through her veins as she walked up those stairs. She was eager, yet curious, to see what would be up there. Everything still looked exactly the same. The same black stone flooring, the same chandeliers lining up, and more pictured frames of those mysterious, unrecognizable creatures. There weren't any columns that followed up the stairs, but the more Evra climbed them, her eyes had begun to catch sight of those same columns continuing down the hallway above.

And, as she was over halfway up, she began to see something new. It looked like what could be a very tall throne, gold lining the shape of it, with different coloured gems making up the curved point at the top. In each gem, a black outline could be seen: one with a flame, another with a drop of water, a lightning bolt, and so on. _They're exactly like the marks on my back…_ Evra thought. All the different types of gems shone brightly under the larger chandelier that hung from the ceiling, and a cushioned, velvet red coloured material could be seen in the middle of the gold lining.

What had shocked the girl most was the creature sitting on the throne.

It was a large, white equine resembling a centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four-pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. To add, it has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen.

Evra froze in place, staring at the said creature that sat in front of her. It looked to be above ten feet tall, and its green and red irises were staring into the girl's green ones. She was completely shocked by the beauty of the tall creature, staring at the large golden wheel attached around its torso. There were dents in the wheel, the same size and shape of the gems that were attached to the gold lining of the throne.

"Come up, my child," Its voice said in a calm matter, startling Evra. She looked at it, hesitation growing within her and replacing the adrenaline she felt before. She nodded her head slowly and climbed the remaining stairs. Once she had finally made it to the top, she looked up at the creature. "Very good. Now, you must be wondering where you are, and why you are here. Am I correct?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Why was she here? And where exactly is she? Her head turned left and right, looking for any clues of her current location. Of course, she was currently standing in what would be the throne room, but she wanted to know more about this mysterious and unrecognizable place. She bit her lip nervously. She really didn't know where she was, and let alone why she was here. Her mind couldn't process much, as if it had forgotten everything before her awakening.

Looking back up at the tall creature, she nodded her head.

"Yes... I don't remem- I don't know anything at all."

Evra's reply had nearly startled the creature. It looked down at the young girl, its head tilting to the side curiously. _It seems that the girl has truly lost her memory, just like I had predicted..._ The said creature thought to itself, blinking once. One of its pointed hooves tapped on the floor as it kept looking at Evra, and then a sigh escaped from it.

"I will answer these questions for you, my child." It began, and Evra nodded her head. "I am Arceus, the great Alpha Pokémon. Creator of the world and all creatures. You are standing in my home, the Hall of Origin. And right now, as you may have guessed, we are in my Throne Room." Arceus' voice showed the confidence and pride it had in itself, as it stood up to take a bow. Evra bowed her head, and they both stood straight after a few moments. "You are here, because you have been asleep in the Hall of Resurrection for a thousand years."

As she tried to process what Arceus was saying, Evra couldn't help but to think of her pasts. She had been asleep for a thousand years? It all seemed impossible to her, but she remembered how she had woken up in the tube-like coffin, that happened to be filled with a type of liquid that must have kept her body alive and composed very well for such a long period of time. She looked at her arms, where the wires were connected, and noticed how the skin in that area was much paler than the rest of her body. She shuddered at the thought, not wanting to remember anything from that moment. She had wanted to know more about her past, before she has forgotten everything.

Evra nodded her head in understanding, letting Arceus continue speaking.

"You have been saved from the great Pokémon War, which killed thousands of humans and Pokémon, and I have kept you alive for all of these years. One of my children, Dialga, had recently come to tell me that the Pokémon World is in great danger, and they need someone to protect it from getting destroyed. That is why you have been summoned awake." Arceus said, and Evra blinked, wondering why she was the one who had been saved, and why she was the one who had been summoned.

"May I ask _why_ you have chosen _me_ , great Alpha Pokémon?" She asked quietly, hoping her question would not anger it.

Arceus' eyes showed content and pride, like it was happy that she had asked this question. Evra was curious about the news she had received, and she was now questioning herself and her past just as much as she was a few minutes ago. _What was so special about me?_ She thought to herself, her green irises staring into the Alpha Pokémon's. She ran her fingers through her now dry hair, the curls bouncing perfectly as she brushed it with her hand.

To Arceus, the answer to the question was nothing but simple. Of course, its child would have not known or remembered the reason behind it, but it was just about to explain it. As much as it was happy to be able to speak and to be with its child, it was also worried about the world it had created, and how despicable people who lived in it have become. And this is why Evra had been summoned awake, she would be able to restore the world as it was before.

"My child, you have been gifted with two incredible powers since birth. The first one is to be able to understand and communicate with all Pokémon. You will understand their thoughts, feelings, and translate their words." Evra nodded, and noticed how Arceus showed some pride with its eyes. "The other gift is the power of Aura. This mysterious power within you is very rare, and not many people possess this power like you do. You are able to control things, protect yourself from any danger..." Arceus paused, almost feeling ashamed of what it would be saying next. Using a child to restore the world sounded tough, but it knew that she was the only one who can do it. It took a deep breath before resuming its explanation. "...And you can restore the world to what it has been. You, my child, are _The Chosen One_."

 _Wait,_ The Chosen One? Evra thought to herself, staring at the Alpha Pokémon in complete shock. _Able to communicate with Pokémon? The gift of Aura?_

Evra had suddenly come to a realization. Aura... That must've been the faint blue glow that had helped her open the chest. She looked down at her hand, flexing it from a fist to an open palm, but nothing happened. How was she able to use it so well at that time?

"In case you are wondering, my child," Arceus began, noticing what Evra had been up to. "In order for you to have been able to open the chest, you had used your Aura to do so. I was the one who guided you to use concentration, and once you had focused on getting the chest open, your Aura had been activated, and your desire had come true."

With a nod of the head, Evra let her hand fall to her side. Her gaze was now focused on Arceus. She wasn't much of a speaker, but she had so many questions to ask. She wanted to know more about her past, but she knew that there was a reason that her memories were taken away from her. She felt empty without any of her memories, and she knew that she would have to begin everything from zero.

She sighed and looked down. She didn't truly know what to think of this. At such a young age, _she_ was chosen to _save_ the world. She seemed happy to possess such gifts that not many people seem to have nowadays, but doing such a large mission would be putting her life into danger. Evra knew that, of course, but she just wasn't exactly sure if she could do such a thing _alone._ She would need someone, _something_ that would help her.

Evra hesitated, but finally asked the question that roamed through her mind. "Will I have someone… _Something_ , to help me?"

A soft, heartedly chuckle escaped from Arceus. "Well of course, my child." It began, and a sigh of relief could be heard from Evra. "You will own a Pokémon, one who will journey with you across the world. This particular Pokémon is able to use Aura as well, which will make your communication more efficient, and will be able to communicate long distance, to which most Pokémon cannot do so."

 _Owning a Pokémon of my own?_ Evra thought to herself, a smile forming on her face. She briefly remembered how Arceus had told her she had been saved from the great Pokémon War, which meant that she knew what a Pokémon was, and that she may have owned one in the past, one thousand years ago.

The smile on her face grew at the thought of it. Although her memories were gone, she would be able to recreate new ones with a new friend. Focused on the thought, the same faint blue glow had appeared by her hands, twirling around at her excitement.

The Alpha Pokémon noticed the Aura, but simply let it slide. It knew that its child was happy about getting a companion during her travels, and will be living in a world that Arceus deems to find better than the era she had been born into. Although there are troubles going on in the Pokémon World right now, it was not as bad as it had been during the great Pokémon War. It knew that Evra would be having a wonderful time in the new world, and it vowed to itself that it would keep an eye out for her, if things were to get out of hand.

And, if Arceus could smile, it would be doing so right now. It was never a Pokémon to show too much emotion, but it couldn't help to do so this time around. It had waited one thousand years to meet Evra for a second time, and now that it is currently happening, Arceus couldn't help itself.

"Alright, my child," Arceus spoke, catching Evra's attention. Her Aura had immediately disappeared once her gaze met its, and her smile almost fading away. She had a hopeful look in her eyes, her right hand shaking with anticipation as she waited for what the Alpha Pokémon would say next. "The Pokémon who will accompany you is named Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It has been trained for travels, protection, and communication through Aura. It will always remain outside of its Pokéball," A Pokéball had appeared on a pedestal to Evra's left, and she grabbed it in her hand. She stared at it for a few moments, tracing a finger along the black line. "And Riolu will be travelling by your side throughout your journeys."

With a press on the button located in the middle of the sphere, a bright white light came out of the Pokéball as it opened, and the beam hit the ground. The white light soon dissipated, and there stood Riolu. Riolu is a small, dark blue, canine Pokémon. It has black legs and torso, a dark blue tail, and a yellow collar. It has rounded bumps on the back of its forepaws. It has a black "mask" and red eyes. It also stands on its toes instead of its entire foot.

Riolu stretched, letting out a satisfied grunt. He was happy to be out of the Pokéball, the place it hated the most. As an energetic Pokémon, Riolu was constantly doing small workouts, as he loved to walk, run, and participate in Pokémon battles.

The Emanation Pokémon looked around, before his red irises met Evra's green ones. He walked up to her, a small smile forming on his face as he did so. Once he thought he was close enough, Riolu stopped in his tracks, and placed a paw on his chest, bowing his head a little.

 _"Hello, Master,"_ Riolu said, communicating through Aura. _"I am Riolu, your travel companion and protector. It is an honor to meet you."_

Evra had slightly flinched at the communication through Aura. It was the first time she'd do this, from what she knows, but it had taken her completely by surprise. She looked at Riolu, who still had his head bowed down. She let out a soft chuckle, and Riolu raised his head to look at his Master. The Emanation Pokémon tilted his head confusingly, as if wondering why Evra had chuckled.

"Oh, I apologize," She spoke, scratching the back of her neck. "It's the first time to hear someone communicate with me through Aura. I was just taken aback by it." She then smiled, extending a hand to Riolu. "But it is a pleasure to meet you, Riolu. I'm Evra."

Riolu's eyes trailed down to Evra's hand, looking at it confusingly. The canine Pokémon raised a paw hesitantly, reaching to grab his Trainer's hand. Riolu watched as Evra gave him a smile, her hand still extended. She waited patiently, her eyes gleaming under the light provided by the chandelier above them. Riolu gave a small smile, grabbing his Trainer's hand in his paw, gently shaking it.

 _"Master, it will be a great pleasure to accompany you during our travels together."_

Arceus watched as its child and Riolu had begun forming a bond already. Its eyes seem to be gleaming under the light, enjoying the scene in front of it. It watched as Riolu climbed onto Evra's shoulder, perching himself on there and getting comfortable. Their conversation was inaudible to it, as it predicted that its child was trying to speak through Aura, instead of using her voice. By the facial expressions Evra was doing, the Alpha Pokémon could tell that she was struggling a bit, but had still managed to form her words correctly, as Riolu would nod his head and smile encouragingly at his Trainer.

Sitting down on its throne, the Alpha Pokémon had become lost in its thoughts after a short while. Was Evra really ready for this? She was only eleven years old, and she wasn't trained for something like this. Although she had not had any training, she would be learning her responsibilities and her duties while she journeys across the Pokémon World, and that had given Arceus a reason to not be as worried as it is right at this moment. But, as it watched the two interact with each other, it knew that Evra would be safe with Riolu, and the training he had gone through over the last couple of years.

Riolu had been found in a forest near the Lucario Kingdom, located somewhere in between Veilstone City and Mt. Coronet, in the Sinnoh region. Although the Emanation Pokémon had been abandoned because he was not able to use Aura Sphere like the other trained Riolu of his age were, Arceus had seen a lot of potential in him, something that the residents of the Lucario Kingdom had not seen. This particular Riolu had a lot of courage, determination, and had the desire to protect the ones in which he loves. Despite not being able to use Aura Sphere, Riolu had a lot of great potential, and was a perfect match with Evra.

"You two seem to have bonded right on the spot," Arceus spoke, catching the duo's attention. They stopped doing what they were currently doing and turned their heads towards the Alpha Pokémon. "It makes me very proud to see that. You are a perfect match."

Evra couldn't help but to smile. She turned her head to look at Riolu, who licked her cheek affectionately. She reached out and scratched him between the ears, earning a coo of pleasure. She had created a bond with her Pokémon already, and, when she had communicated with him via Aura moments before, they had made a promise to each other. A promise to always be there, to protect, to care, and most importantly, to trust each other. During their journey together, they will learn to grow their bond and become stronger together. Evra knew this, because she could feel it. And she was sure that Riolu could feel it, too.

"Of course. Riolu and I will grow together during this journey, and will always be there for each other, no matter the situation." Evra said, replying to the Alpha Pokémon's statement. Although no one had to reply to this, Evra thought that it was necessary, just to reassure Arceus.

Riolu nodded in agreement, and placed a paw on his chest. _"And, like I have promised you, Father, I will protect Evra with every inch of power that lies within me."_

Arceus nodded its head, tapping one of its pointed hooves onto the flooring. It was now lost in thought once more. Just in a few moments, it would be sending the two on their first journey across the World. However, it wouldn't be just the two of them travelling together. They would be accompanied by a young boy, about Evra's age, who will also be beginning his own journey across his home region, and possibly across the world as well. The Alpha Pokémon briefly remembered the conversation it had with one of its children, Dialga, before summoning Evra awake.

* * *

 _"Father," Dialga spoke, walking into the throne room and bowing down. The large, dark blue sauropod-like Pokémon had something to tell its Father, and it seemed to have been important with the way it had appeared into the Hall of Origin, feeling rushed. Once it stood up straight, it spoke again. "I have some terrible news to report to you."_

 _Arceus, feeling alerted, immediately stood up from its throne and walked over to Dialga. "What is it, my child?"_

 _The Temporal Pokémon gazed into its Father's eyes, feeling nervous about breaking those news. As the creator of the Pokémon World, Dialga knew how Arceus would react to this, but knew that it had been prepared in case of emergencies. Although that being prepared may have taken some of the stress away, the bad news would still bring anger to the Alpha Pokémon._

 _As Arceus watched its child, it noticed how it felt hesitant to speak up._ Are the news really that bad? _It thought to itself, eyeing its child carefully, trying to see if it could get a hint,_ any hint _, of what could be said. But, as none could be found, the Alpha Pokémon just stood there, waiting. Its patience was getting low, however, simply because it had to know what was going on._

 _Dialga took a deep breath. "I've traveled through time, because I've gotten a dream about bad..._ Terrible _things that will happen to the Pokémon World."_

 _The Temporal Pokémon paused, almost refusing to say what would come next. One of its feet tapped against the stone flooring anxiously, its eyes never leaving Arceus'. But, it knew that this_ had _to be said. It let out a defeated sigh after a few minutes, and had finally decided to speak up once more._

 _"Humans..._ Many of them _, who come from organizations made of evil, will try to take over the world, and they will use their Pokémon's power in order to do so. And... Most of them will summon some of your children, Father. Use them for_ evil purposes _. This must be stopped as soon as it can! We mustn't let these evil organizations do such a thing to us, to your_ children! _"_

 _Arceus' eyes widened. Not out of shock, but out of anger._ How could people do such a thing to my children?! _The Alpha Pokémon thought to itself, body beginning to shake with rage. It almost couldn't believe what Dialga was saying, but it knew that it just had to be the truth. It stared at the Temporal Pokémon, who had taken a step back at the sight of its Father. Arceus hadn't noticed a bright flash of light appearing above Dialga, with colorful strings surrounding it. The Judgement attack was about to be unleashed on its child, causing not only massive damage to Dialga, but the Hall of Origin as well._

 _Dialga tried to back away, hoping it wouldn't get hit with the Judgement attack, but it had stopped as soon as Arceus knew what was going on. Its glowing eyes had become back to their red and green, staring at its child in shock. It backed away slowly, crashing into its throne in a seating position._

 _"No... No," Arceus spoke in a low tone, shaking its head repeatedly. Then, his voice raised into an angry shout. "No..._ This can't be happening! _"_

 _Dialga bowed its head apologetically, eyes closing. "I'm sorry to bear such bad news to you, Father. It had to be said sooner rather than later. There's still a long time before anything will begin to happen..."_

 _Arceus knew that Dialga was making a good point there. It had been able to travel across time, and had the chance to see if anything were to happen within the world it had created. And, now that it did, and had given the news to Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon knew what it had to do from this point on._

 _Bowing down to its child, Arceus had dismissed Dialga, who had returned to its home. The Alpha Pokémon stood up from its throne, and had begun walking down the large staircase. The sound of its pointed hooves tapping against the stone flooring could be heard, echoing throughout the large hallway as it walked._

 _It began to think. The world was so_ good, _so_ perfect _when it was first created. People and Pokémon alike had started to form strong bonds, learning how to live and work together. And, over the years, people had started utilizing Pokémon for good, such as protecting, doing small, effortless work, playing with the children in a harmless way, and so on._

 _Then, there was the great Pokémon War that occurred a thousand years ago. Two large towns had a big dispute, and had declared war soon after. The trained soldiers and trained, feral Pokémon they've used had battled against each other, utilizing their power and strength for no good. That war had lasted several years, and nothing had been able to stop it. Arceus itself was not able to stop it. Everything had to stop on their own terms, and, once it finally did, everything was in peace once more. Despite the death of thousands of people and Pokémon altogether, the great Pokémon War had finally come to an end._

 _One thousand years later, people and Pokémon have been living in harmony. The Pokémon Leagues had been created, along with Gyms and many Pokémon Centre. This new era had been what this world needed all along. People and Pokémon forming bonds by showing their strength in friendly battles, the nurses who would take good care of them after they become exhausted, and the love and care people have for their Pokémon. Arceus loved that; it had been a big improvement ever since the war._

 _But now... There are several people who misuse Pokémon for evil purposes, and Arceus wants this to stop. No Pokémon deserved to be treated in such horrid ways, and to be used to do evil in the world._

 _And there's only one way to do it._

 _As Arceus kept walking down the hallway, its head turned towards a closed door. It knew what stood beyond that door, and a thousand years later, it was time to finally use this solution. It had saved this young girl from the great Pokémon War, when it found out that she had great potential and possessed precious, mysterious gifts that could help people and Pokémon alike. All it had to do, was say three words, and it would summon her awake._

 _The Alpha Pokémon took one deep breath and closed its eyes. It had spoken those three words:_ "Evra. Wake up."

* * *

"Arceus?" The voice of its child could be heard, a quiet echo following suit. It had become very quiet when the Alpha Pokémon was lost in its thoughts, but had been called back into reality. It looked at its child, who she, and Riolu, looked worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, my child." Arceus nodded, reassuring Evra. "I apologize for that, I have gotten lost in thought."

Evra had simply nodded her head in response. It had felt odd to her to see Arceus in such a state. Maybe it was worried about letting her go into the big world, traveling through the many different regions. But, she knew it had nothing to worry about. She had a great friend and companion who would be joining her through all of her journeys, and that was Riolu. She will be feeling safe by his side, and they will be learning new things together.

She smiled up at the Alpha Pokémon, who had been gazing at her curiously. Even Riolu couldn't read her thoughts correctly, and he was now just as curious as Arceus was. Whatever was going through her mind right at that moment, must be something good.

"Father," She began, bowing her head. "I am ready to begin my travels with Riolu. We will work together, day and night, to ensure the Pokémon World's safety and make it great again. We will eliminate every evil that lurks within our location, and have everyone who misuse any of your children punished." She lifted her head once more, and determination could be read in her eyes. "You can trust us, Arceus. I _am_ The Chosen One, and I will fulfill my duties."

Arceus was completely surprised by what its child had just said. The way she had spoken those words… She had shown a lot of determination. She had proved that she's ready to begin her journey, and she was ready to do so with Riolu by her side. The Alpha Pokémon couldn't feel any prouder of Evra. Although they hadn't spent too much time together, they had managed to meet and had managed to talk for a while. It knew she was ready, it _believed_ in her.

One of its hooves stepped onto the marble flooring, making the hall echo loudly, and a portal had opened up to Evra's right. Her head turned to the direction, staring at it in complete awe. On the other side stood what looked like a small town. It wasn't known to her, but she knew that this is where her journey will begin with Riolu. She looked up at Arceus, noticing the pride it had in its eyes.

"Your journey begins here, my child." It spoke, and Evra could notice how happy its tone was. She smiled. "Good luck, and I will _always_ be here if you need anything. Take good care of yourselves, you and Riolu."

With a nod of the head, Evra turned around, her body facing the portal. She slowly made her way towards it, feeling the strong breeze gently pulling her in, almost obliging her to step through it. She turned her head around, the Emanation Pokémon following suit, and they both waved goodbye to Arceus. Although she knew they would see it again someday, she had to bid a farewell for now. Arceus nodded its head in acknowledgement in return.

With a final look at Riolu, Evra stepped through the portal, ready to begin her journey.

* * *

 **Well, this is it! You have met Evra and her partner, Riolu.  
You know a little bit of her backstory, and how her journey will begin.  
I hope you have all enjoyed the prologue! Updates with vary from three to four weeks, starting today.  
And this was chlooepm with **_**The Chosen One: Kanto Journeys – VOL. I**_


	2. Chapter 1: Pokémon, I Choose You!

**Hello, and welcome to Chapter 1 of** ** _The Chosen One: Kanto Journeys – VOL I  
_** **This story is going very well so far, and I'm very happy with the results of the prologue!**

 **Now, let's get on to reading the next step of Evra and Riolu's journeys across the Pokémon world.**

* * *

It was a late night in the Town of Pallet. In a small home, just at the foot of a small hill, sat a young boy at the age of ten, watching a Pokémon battle that was currently going on, on his television. His eyes beamed with excitement and anticipation as he watched the two, strong Trainers, battling for the Championship of the Indigo League.

"And Nidorino begins the battle with a Horn Attack!" The announcer said, the crowd cheering in the background. Just as the Nidorino launched the attack, its opponent backed away immediately. "Oh, but Gengar bounces right back!"

Gengar, the large Ghost-type Pokémon, launched an attack at Nidorino, causing it to become drowsy from tiredness. "And there it is. The Hypnosis Power of Gengar! This could be the end of Nidorino."

A red beam of light struck Nidorino as it was recalled, getting into its Pokéball for safety. "But wait, the Trainer recalls Nidorino! Which Pokémon will he choose now?"

Just as the question had been asked by the announcer, a tall man threw a green and white sphere, landing right in front of Gengar. The Ghost-type backed away, watching as a large, Rock Snake Pokémon appeared out of the Pokéball in a white flash of light. It let out a loud roar, glaring at its opponent.

"Oh, and it's Onix!" The announcer said, excitement filled in his voice. Onix began to slither towards Gengar, stating down at it with its black irises. "Now, this giant Pokémon is on the attack."

Just as Onix lashed towards Gengar with its head, hoping to bite down on it, the Shadow Pokémon jumped away from the incoming attack, to safety. "Ho-ho! But Gengar jumps aside. It is moving beautifully today..."

The television had suddenly become inaudible, the young boy putting on his green, fingerless gloves. A look of determination could be read on his face as he watched the battle going on, and then his attention moved elsewhere, becoming lost in thought.

 _Yes, I am Ash,_ he began to think, almost introducing himself. _And now that I'm ten, I can finally get my Pokémon license. I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon Training, and I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world, I will be a Pokémon Master._

Ash Ketchum is a boy from Pallet Town. Just like the young, aspiring raven-haired boy said, he is ten years old, and will finally be getting his Pokémon license. When children become of age, they are able to get their Pokémon license from the amazing Professor Oak at his laboratory, as well as get their starters Pokémon. Together, they will travel throughout the Kanto region.

Ash was a boy who always had a love for Pokémon. He had vowed to himself that he would become one of the best Trainers in the world, claiming to become a Pokémon Master. He stood in his bedroom, grabbing a Voltorb clock, pretending it were a Pokéball, and swung his arm, as if about to throw it.

"Pokémon Master! That's what I'll -"

Just as he was about to continue speaking, Ash had been interrupted by a woman, his mother. She did not sound happy at all as she yelled on the other side of his bedroom door. "Ash, get to bed!"

Ash gasped, stumbling forward as he actually _threw_ his clock, just as his mother walked in his bedroom and catching the Voltorb clock in her hand. It opened up, revealing a small bird Pokémon, the time reading to be 11:00 p.m., and his mother had an angry look on her face. "It's 11 o'clock, and you should be asleep!"

Ash was now seated on the floor, leaning on a large Snorlax plushed toy for some support, his arms crossed. He had a look of guilt written on his face as he stared up at his mother. There must have been a reason for Ash to be awake at such a late time, and the fact that he still was fully dressed and not in his pajamas must have given his mother a hint.

"But tomorrow I begin my Pokémon journey. I can't sleep."

His mother sighed. She stared at him with a small look of guilt herself. She knew how excited her son was to begin his journey, as he had been waiting for this moment his entire life, and she shook away the thought. _Of course he's excited,_ she thought to herself. _His love for Pokémon and his dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master are just so real. In that case..._

"Well, if you can't sleep, you should at least get ready for tomorrow." She grabbed the television remote from Ash's stand, where the television was sitting, and pressed a button. The Pokémon battle on the screen was now switched to the Professor, Oak, standing in front of three posters, which are the starter Pokémon. He held a pointer in his hands. "Here, watch this."

"Good evening, Pallet." Professor Oak said, his vision focused onto the camera. Ash turned his attention to the television, watching it with excitement. "Tomorrow is the big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle." The television screen showed each Pokémon one by one, as Oak pronounced their names. Bulbasaur is a Grass-type, Charmander a Fire-type, and Squirtle a Water-type. "Each one is available for new trainees. Which one shall you choose?"

His mother, still standing at the door, watched Ash clenching his fists in excitement, as he watched the television. "Go to bed when this is done. And change into your pajamas, okay?"

"All right, I'm going." Ash replied, his eyes never leaving Professor Oak and the three starter Pokémon on his screen.

Half an hour later, Ash had finally changed into his pajamas and laid in bed, sound asleep. He was dreaming about the starter Pokémon, and how raising them would be like. In his sleep, he mentioned how raising Bulbasaur would be the simplest, but then his thoughts went on to Squirtle, and then to Charmander. It was a tough choice to make, but Ash knew which one he wanted.

He was one step closer to begin his Pokémon journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, right atop a small hill, a large portal had suddenly opened up. It flashed brighter as the portal grew in size, and a young girl stepped through, a Riolu perched on her shoulder. Her long, curly-brown hair danced with the cool night breeze, as her green irises looked at her surroundings. A small smile appeared as she realized where she was. She had turned to face the portal, waving at who was on the other side of the portal. Then, she looked at her partner, who nodded.

"We're finally here, Riolu! We made it to the Kanto region!"

Riolu had hopped off Evra's shoulder, taking in the fresh air of the small town. The air was cool, but only because it was late at night. From the moon's position in the clear, star-filled skies, it had to be about 1 a.m., which deemed to be pretty late.

Evra had then begun walking down the hill, looking for a specific building. Riolu followed, walking ahead with its aura-sensing organs floating up, a green glow emitting from them. He was searching for the Professor's Pokémon Laboratory, where they would both be staying for the night.

The walk was long, as they passed by many fields that included some Tauros, Miltank, and a few homes. Their lights were off, indicating that the residents were already asleep. The houses looked all the same; red roofing, white wood, and a small picket fence at the front, with a few flowers scattered everywhere. They were small, possibly fitting maximum three to four residents each.

 _"Master,"_ Riolu spoke through Aura, and Evra was out of her trail of thoughts. _"I believe that this building is the Pokémon Laboratory."_

Turning her head, Evra looked to see where Riolu had pointed. It was a hill that led up to a larger building. There was a large sign above the doors, shaped like a Pokéball. She nodded her head, letting Riolu perch himself on her shoulder once more, and she made her way up the small hill. She noticed how there was a light that was on, which meant that the Professor was still awake.

Once she reached the door, she hesitantly raised a hand, gently knocking on the door. Evra didn't want to simply walk in; she thought that it would be a disrespect of property privacy.

Evra waited patiently, hoping the Professor would open the door. Another cool night breeze passed by, making her shiver. She rubbed her arms to provide warmth, before knocking on the door once more, this time louder than the first.

And, just to her luck, the door had opened, revealing Professor Oak. He was about a fifty-year-old man, with greying hair and brown eyes. He wore his lab coat over a red shirt and some beige pants. The man looked down at Evra, almost shocked to receive a visitor at such a late hour.

"Goodness, child. What are you doing here so late?" His face then came to a sudden realization, as if he were expecting Evra, as if the older man had somehow known that she would be stepping at his doorstep. "Wait, are you by any chance Evra, from the Kalos region?"

Confused, Evra looked over at Riolu, who nodded his head. His red irises then focused on the Professor, before going back to looking into Evra's green ones. His look was almost obliging her to say yes, to say that this is where she came from.

"Oh!" Evra exclaimed, smiling nervously. She looked up at Professor Oak. "Yes, I'm Evra. I come from the Kalos region with my partner here, Riolu. We were wondering if we could possibly spend the night here..."

Evra had to lie about where she came from. She couldn't just walk up to someone, telling them that she came from the Hall of Origin, home of the creator of the Pokémon World, Arceus. Before Evra and Riolu had left, the Alpha Pokémon had given the two thorough explanations about their "past", and where they came from, which, in this case, is the Kalos region. The young girl had forgotten for a brief moment, but once Professor Oak had mentioned it, she knew exactly what to say from there, with the help of Riolu.

Professor Oak watched as Evra's green irises stared into his brown ones. He noticed how she looked cold from the night breeze, and seemed to be exhausted from walking to his Laboratory. Riolu, who was perched on her shoulder, seemed to be falling asleep in place, trying his best to hold onto Evra. But what had shocked the Professor most, what the fact that Evra was not wearing any shoes. She had been walking bare feet for what seemed to be a long way to his Laboratory. _The poor girl, I should let her come in..._ He thought.

Stepping aside, the Professor opened the door wide, allowing Evra and Riolu in. She nodded her head as a thank you, stepping into the warm, welcoming Laboratory. She looked around, noticing how clean and well put it was. A larger room sat on her left, which contained a few desks and a computer set, with papers scattered around. A small machinery sat above the computer set, but everything was turned off. To her right was a small staircase, which probably led to the living space.

Straight ahead must have been a small Pokémon sanctuary, where the starter Pokémon are being taken care of for the new Trainers. Most of the Laboratory had its lights off, meaning the Professor would be heading to sleep soon.

"Here, let me show you where you will be sleeping." Professor Oak said, and led Evra and Riolu up the staircase. Once they were up, they turned to the right and passed in a small hallway. The Professor opened a door on the left, and switched on the light.

The room was small, but it would do for the night. It contained a single bed and a night stand next to it. A small lamp sat atop, with an alarm clock next to it. A pair of shoes and socks could be found at the foot of the bed. Evra walked in, and Riolu hopped onto the bed, laying down on one end of it. She chuckled before turning to the Professor.

"Thank you, Professor," she said, a smile on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good night."

The Professor smiled, nodding his head. "Have a good night, dear."

When the door clicked shut, Evra walked over to the bed, laying under the sheets. She closed her eyes, taking a few breaths before falling asleep.

* * *

The morning chant of a Doduo could be heard within the distance. Sunlight was shining through the curtains, and onto Evra's face. Her already closed eyes were squinting, but soon opened as she realized what time it was. Sitting up in bed, she took the time to stretch, and watched as Riolu was already awake, practicing what seemed to be a move.

"Good morning," Evra spoke, rubbing one of her eyes. The Emanation Pokémon stopped and turned, watching his Trainer as she still took some time to fully wake up. He knows about her thousand year slumber before she had awoken, just a few weeks before they first met the day before.

Riolu waved a paw, then bowed slightly. _"Good morning, Master."_ He started, and then smiled at Evra once he stood up straight. _"I did not bother to wake you. You were in a deep slumber."_

Evra swung her legs, her toes touching the floor. She let out a stretch. "Sorry about that, Riolu. I didn't think I'd be getting such a good night's rest after, you know..."

With a nod of the head, Riolu resumed his little morning routine. Evra reached out and grabbed the shoes and socks, quickly slipping them on. She then got up, walking towards the exit of the bedroom. She could hear very faint voices, which seemed to be coming from the downstairs area. A smile formed on her face; it could be the new Trainers getting their Pokémon and license.

She opened the door, making her way down the small set of stairs. Riolu had been following, jumping onto his spot on Evra's shoulder in the process. She stumbled a bit at the unexpected, but regained her balance immediately. Her hands were on both railings on either side of her for balance. The voices were getting louder the more she went down the steps, and she could feel excitement rush through her. She hasn't met anyone around her age yet, and today was an opportunity to do so.

Evra turned to her right, and made her way to Professor Oak's office. She was able to recognize his voice, but the second voice was unrecognizable. She could tell that the voice belonged to a boy, who sounded to be around her age, maybe even a year younger. The brunette had remembered that new Trainers are the age of ten when they can first travel around their home region. Evra was only eleven, so there wasn't much of a difference.

Evra had finally made at the door of the room, and she had found this odd. She thought there would be more than just the one new Trainer in the Pokémon Laboratory. She looked around her, trying to spot someone, _anyone_ , that could have possibly gotten lost in the large building. She shrugged as she pushed away the thought, thinking that the others could have been late.

That was until she noticed the clock on the wall.

The clock read about 9:15 a.m., which meant that the boy who was currently with the Professor was the one who came late. Now that she looked more closely at the raven-haired boy, she noticed how he was still wearing his green and orange pajamas. Evra chuckled, shaking her head a little. He must've forgotten to get dressed for his travels.

Deciding to walk into the room, Evra greeted Professor Oak, who smiled brightly at the sight of his guest.

"Ah, Evra. Good morning to you, dear." He said, and Evra nodded her head, smiling. "How did you sleep? Was it comfortable for you?"

The girl smiled, nodding her head once more. Although she had been asleep for a thousand years, she had what could possibly be the greatest sleep she has ever had, from what she remembers. She was well-rested, and felt energized to begin her first journey with the person she had spoken about with Arceus before her departure.

Just as Evra opened her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by the raven-haired boy turning around, his auburn irises gazing into her own green ones. They stood like that for what felt like five minutes, but it had only lasted a few seconds, once the boy's eyes drifted away from Evra's, and looked to see what was perched on her right shoulder, and it happened to be the Emanation Pokémon.

"Wow!" He exclaimed, smiling wide as he looked at Riolu, who was gazing back at him in confusion. He tilted his head, red irises scanning the boy. "That's an awesome Pokémon! Never seen one like him before, what's his name?"

Evra chuckled, watching as the boy in front of her showed nothing but excitement, and was completely in awe with a new species of Pokémon that was face-to-face with him. She looked at her partner, scratching him between the ears. Riolu cooed, clearly enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"His name is Riolu, and my starter Pokémon." She started, and turned her head to face him once more. The boy seemed to be processing the information. "We have quite a backstory, but I can talk about that later on."

The raven-haired boy nodded his head, a smile forming on his face once more. Then, realization struck him. "Right, forgot to introduce myself. My name's Ash! What's yours?"

"I'm Evra, from the Kalos region." She replied, giving him a smile. Ash nodded, then turned his attention to Professor Oak, who had cleared his throat. The raven-haired boy had gotten distracted by a new friend and a new Pokémon species, but now that he was back on track, it's now his turn to receive his first Pokémon.

"As I was saying, Ash," the Professor said, and his look suddenly showed some sympathy. "All other three new Trainers have come early to claim their Pokémon. That means that they are all gone."

Ash looked down, sighing in defeat. If it weren't for him to break his Voltorb shaped clock the night before, he would have woken up on time and get to the Pokémon Laboratory as soon as he could. But, because he had woken up late, he had to rush to the lab, meeting Gary along the way.

Gary is a brown, spiky-haired boy with dark brown eyes. He's the grandson of Professor Oak, and he was quite the selfish type. He had always claimed to get Squirtle, the Water-type, as his starter. And since he was one of the Trainers who had gotten to the Laboratory on time, it was certain that he got his choice.

Evra looked on at her friend, a slight frown on her face. She could sense his aura, which displayed disappointment. She knew he was upset, and waiting another year to get a Pokémon would be too much for him. He just wouldn't be able to handle that. She looked at Professor Oak, who seemed to be thinking of something. Evra had a feeling of what it could be, just by sensing his aura. It showed some concern, yet he also seemed a little bit happy.

Something was up, and Ash was just about to find out what it is.

"Well... There is another Pokémon that I have, but he's not tamed yet, and -"

"Professor, I'll take it!" Ash exclaimed, looking up at the older man with a determined look on his face. "I'll take anything to be able to travel. This Pokémon and I will become best buddies, no matter what!"

"Alright, if you say so..." Professor Oak replied, and pressed a button on the side of the pedestal, and a small compartment opened in the middle. A Pokéball rose up, and a lightning bolt symbol was on the sphere. The older man took it in his hand, then passed it over to Ash, who gladly accepted it with a smile on his face. "But just a warning, he can be a little bit... _Electrifying_."

Ash had faced the Pokéball to a table next to him, and, in a flash of white light, a small, yellow mouse Pokémon appeared. He looked around, black nose sniffing the air, before his brown irses landed on Ash's auburn ones.

"Pikachu."

"Its name is Pikachu," Professor Oak began, taking an unnoticeable step back. His face showed fear, but hid it well, as none of the children watched him. "But you must be careful with – Ash! Don't pick him up!"

But it was too late. Ash had picked up Pikachu in his arms, who did not seem at all impressed with the action the raven-haired boy had chosen to do. His eyes narrowed, watching Ash with a look that said to let him go, or something bad were to happen very soon.

And, just on cue, Pikachu's red cheeks had begun to cackle with electricity. He was charging up a Thundershock attack, and it looked to be a powerful one at that. While the electricity was charging up, a soft hissing noise could be heard. Ash stood there, completely frozen, and unable to move a muscle. He was about to get electrocuted, and it would be painful at that.

Professor Oak watched with wide eyes, before scrambling away to hide under the nearest table. He had bent down in a fetus position, hands covering his head. He had been electrocuted once before by this particular Pikachu, when he had decided to study more about its species, such as the evolution line, height, weight, possible moveset to be learned, and many more. Pikachu was not thrilled about that, and immediately used Thundershock on the Professor as a warning.

Evra watched the scene in front of her, completely stunned. She had never expected a Pokémon to hurt a human before, but she knew there must be a reason why. Her head slowly pounded, as she was able to sense Pikachu's aura, and could hear the faint words he was speaking.

 _"I.. I Will_ never _trust a human."_

Those words seemed painful to hear for Evra. But, she couldn't just stand there and watch Ash get electrocuted by the Electric-type. So, without thinking of her actions, she ran over to Ash's side. She immediately placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him in the process. The raven-haired boy had managed to drop Pikachu, who had safely landed on the table. Evra took that opportunity to embrace Ash protectively, eyes closing in the process.

What Ash didn't expect what a large, and faint green shield that had surrounded them. His eyes widened, letting out a soft gasp of shock. He watched the shield in awe, as the lightning bolts from the Thundershock attack hit it in several places, without leaving a scratch. And, just as Pikachu unleashed the attack, several of the bolts had managed to hit and destroy some of the office equipment in the Laboratory, with mini series of explosions echoing around the office in the process. Ash flinched in Evra's arms, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see anything anymore, feeling bad about what he had caused.

Once the Thundershock attack had died down, Evra opened her eyes, the faint green glow leaving. The green shield, that impersonated a Protect move, had disappeared along with the glow in the girl's eyes. She let go of Ash, who slowly peaked open an eye, watching Evra with a look of worry and concern. He noticed that she was smiling reassuringly and nodded her head, indicating that it was all over.

Ash nodded his head in response, smiling nervously. He looked around the office, noticing the many destroyed equipment, and the charred spots on the walls, desks, and floor. Pikachu had done a great deal of damage, and Ash couldn't figure out how to say sorry for the incident he had caused. His face had turned around, frowning. He felt nothing but terrible about what had happened, and he looked down, letting out a sigh.

"Ash, my boy," Professor Oak spoke, once he finally got out of hiding. His voice was soft and reassuring. The old man placed a hand on Ash's shoulder for comfort, as the raven-haired boy looked up at the Professor. "There's nothing to worry about. This isn't the first time that something like this happens. Pikachu has quite the _shocking_ personality, it was to be expected."

The small joke the Professor added into his words made Ash chuckle a bit, but he still felt bad for what had happened. He couldn't help but to feel disappointed in himself again. He had known that Pikachu was not thrilled about being picked up, let alone be standing in front of a human. But he couldn't help it, he was just too excited to be receiving his first Pokémon for his journey. Ash knew the Professor was right; it wasn't the first time it happens, and he was able to replace all of the equipment with no problem at all.

While the Professor and Ash were busy their own thing, Evra walked over to Pikachu, being careful not to startle him. Once she knew she was close enough for his comfort, she went on her knees, reaching his eye-level. The Electric-type Pokémon watched her curiously, nose twitching at the scent of the girl, and brown irises scanning her closely. His tail twitched a little, as if showing a small warning not to get any closer.

Evra gave a small, but kind smile to the Mouse Pokémon. "Hi there, Pikachu. My name is Evra. I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier; you must have gotten really startled by the event. But, I just want to let you know that everything is okay, now. My friend, Ash, didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I could sense your fear, but there's nothing to be afraid of, I can promise you that."

Pikachu blinked. He was trying to take in this stranger's words, but it seemed to be hard for him. He wasn't so sure about it, though, especially because of Ash's actions. It had really frightened him, especially because of an event that happened in his past.

Shaking away the thought, the Mouse Pokémon looked over at the strange Pokémon perched on Evra's shoulder. Riolu nodded his head, ear twitching slightly, as if saying that Pikachu should trust his Trainer. The Emanation Pokémon gently waved his paw.

The way that Riolu was just sitting there, on his Trainer's shoulder, and how happy he looked with her, it just made Pikachu think...

With brown irises trailing over to Ash, he noticed how his face was still showing disappointment. He could hear his faint words, apologizing to the Professor and saying how bad he felt for destroying the office. Although it had really been Pikachu's fault, considering he was the one to have used Thundershock, he couldn't help but to feel some sympathy for the raven-haired boy. His ears dropped slightly.

 _"I.. I was just scared,"_ Pikachu spoke, startling Evra. Her green irises watched the Electric-type as he spoke. _"I just want a loving Trainer, someone who will praise me for my strengths and weaknesses. I want to feel loved, and I want a best friend. But... I just can't seem to trust_ anyone _."_

Evra nodded, watching Pikachu as his ears dropped even more. She frowned at his words as well, hearing how he just wanted a best friend, and someone who will show the love and caring nature he deserves. She knew that, when she spoke to Ash, she could feel his aura, a bright blue with determination, excitement, and she knew how he had a love for all Pokémon. Evra knew that Ash and Pikachu would be a great match.

If only she could get Pikachu to have a little trust in him, just so they can begin their journey on a good note.

"Well, how about we make a deal?" Evra said, catching Pikachu's attention. He tilted his head curiously. "I know you may not trust Ash a lot right now, but for now, start your travels with him. He shows a great amount of love and care for all Pokémon, and I know that you two will become a great team, and have great adventures. You can have some trust in me for now and, eventually, your trust will grow towards Ash. I'll make sure that nothing happens bad to you. How does that sound?"

Pikachu said nothing, but nodded his head. He had someone to talk to, someone who was able to understand him, and that was all he truly needed. He felt comfortable around Evra, despite just meeting the girl, but knew he could trust her. He nuzzled his head against her extended hand, cooing a soft "Chaaa" when she had begun scratching him under the chin. He hadn't felt such affection in a long time, and this was all he needed right now, the love and affection from someone he could trust.

* * *

"Alright, children," Professor Oak said, walking towards the children with a cart in front of him. Two red devices sat on it, and two, small cases sat next to each other, holding five Pokéball in each of them. Once he stopped, he grabbed the devices and handed them to each child. "These are your Pokédex, a machine that can scan Pokémon and give out their information and moveset. It knows everything about all Pokémon in the Kanto region. It will also be your I.D., so please, do not lose it."

Ash was the first to grab his Pokédex. He turned his head to look at Pikachu, who had comfortably perched himself on Ash's shoulder. When the raven-haired boy learned that Pikachu did not like to remain inside of his Pokéball, Ash was nothing but understanding about it, letting the Mouse Pokémon stay out of the sphere. Pikachu had known that this was step one of gaining his new Trainer's trust. He watched as Ash placed his Pokédex in his jacket. Ash had run home to get changed quickly, and bringing his backpack in the process. He was all ready to go, now to wait for his companion.

Evra then took the Pokédex from Professor Oak, smiling at him as she did so. She spent a few moments to observe it, opening it and looking at the small screen and various buttons on it. Her name was displayed at the top of the screen, indicating that this Pokédex was hers. She closed it, placing it in the pocket of her black pants.

"And here are your Pokéballs. Each Trainer can carry up to six Pokémon at a time, otherwise any extra Pokémon that will be caught shall either remain with me at the Laboratory, or the Pokéball will be locked, meaning that you will not be able to let it out. Understood?"

Nodding their heads, Ash and Evra each grabbed their own case, placing it inside of their respective backpacks. Professor Oak had provided Evra the necessities she needed for her journey, as he had noticed that she did not carry anything with her, apart from the clothing she currently has on, and Riolu's Pokéball. The Professor was nothing but happy to have given Evra the hospitality she needed overnight, and, despite only just meeting her, he was proud to see her go on a journey. She was in a foreign region, but with Ash as her traveling companion, she would be fine and not get lost on her adventures.

The trio made their way outside, meeting up with Ash's mother, Delia. The woman adorned a smile on her face, although her eyes displayed sadness. She didn't want her child to go, but knew that this is what he wanted. Delia supports her son and his decisions, so she made sure that he was all packed up and ready to go.

"Oh, Ash!" Delia said, hugging her son tightly. The raven-haired boy chuckled before embracing his mother. "You have a safe trip with your new friend and Pikachu, alright? And don't forget to call me once you make it to Viridian City."

Ash chuckled. He knew how his mother was very protective of him. Being a single mother and raising Ash on her own, Delia knew that she had done everything to raise Ash to be mature and kind to others. As the two had stopped embracing each other, they have each other one last, heartwarming smile. They won't be seeing each other in a very long time, so they were taking every last minute to say their final goodbye, until they would meet again.

Evra smiled at the sight of the mother and son bond. She may not remember the feeling of a mother's embrace, or the kind and reassuring words they would give to their child, but seeing Ash and Delia had made her happy enough. Both of their aura displayed happiness, and it was all she needed to be reassured. Even Pikachu had enjoyed the embrace and bond between the two, and Evra knew that the Electric-type had begun to show some trust, although very little, towards his new Trainer.

After bidding a goodbye to Professor Oak and to Delia, Ash and Evra, along with their starter Pokémon, headed to the gates of Route 1. The two of them felt nothing but excitement and anticipation, ready to step out into the world and discover what it has to offer to them.

Pikachu and Riolu had become great friends, chasing each other around their Trainers as thy made their way to the exit of the town. Ash and Evra chuckled at their silly behavior, but were happy to see that the two were getting along so well.

Now, Ash and Evra are about to enter the world of Pokémon, discover new species that they have never met before, encounter friends, enemies, allies, and compete in challenges to become the best there ever was.

And, just as Ash and Evra were about to step through the gate of Route 1...

"Don't forget to change your underwear every day, you two!"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in the Hall of Origins…_**

Dialga walked through the Hall of Origin, as it returned from the Pokémon world. It had been given the task to keep an eye out on Evra, a task given by its Father. Arceus wanted to make sure that she had been taken into the Pokémon Laboratory safely, where Oak would have taken care of her until the next day.

As Dialga's hooves pressed onto the black stone flooring, a loud echo could be heard across the halls. It took large, but slow steps. Traveling across dimensions took a lot of its energy, and it was feeling nothing but exhaustion.

Just as it began to walk up the large staircase, Dialga could see Arceus seated on its throne. The Alpha Pokémon seemed to have a look of worry on its face. Dialga knew that its Father had gotten very worried about Evra, ever since she had stepped through that portal.

And that is why Dialga had been sent to the Pokémon World.

"Come up, my child." Arceus spoke, once it had noticed Dialga coming its way. "Do you bear any news for me?"

Dialga bowed its head slightly. "Father, I am here to give you some great news." It then stood up straight, looking Arceus in the eyes. "Evra had safely made it to the Town of Pallet. Professor Oak had taken her in his Laboratory, where she and Riolu rested up for the night."

Arceus nodded its head, satisfied with the answer Dialga had given it. Ever since Evra had walked through the portal the night before, the Alpha Pokémon had been worrying about her. It had begun to have second thoughts about sending her to fulfil his wishes; saving and restoring the Pokémon world to be as it was.

During her thousand-year slumber, the world had changed for the good. The Great Pokémon War coming to an end several years later, human and Pokémon living together in harmony, the birth of technology, and so much more. This was nothing but new to the girl, especially since she was not there to see the world's evolution, to see what it had become today.

Evra is so young... Just at eleven years old. And she was _The Chosen One_. There had been many chosen ones before her, but those people had never seemed to possess the exact same amount of raw power as she does. She was _different_. She was _something_ _special_. She was _powerful_. And Evra would just be finding out how strong the power of her aura is anytime soon, although there is no certainty as to when.

Arceus shook its head, getting the thoughts away from its mind. _Evra is safe_ , it thought to itself. _She's with Riolu, but what about that boy..._

"What about the boy?" The Alpha Pokémon asked, head almost tilting to the side. It had to make sure that Evra was with him, just because she couldn't be traveling around the Kanto region alone. As long as she were to travel with someone, she would feel safe.

Dialga nodded its head in reply, before saying, "Evra is with the young man you had talked to her about, and I made sure that it was the right person. It is indeed Ash Ketchum, Father."

A sigh of relief escaped Arceus. It was definitely happy to hear that Evra was with the right person. Her travels would be more exciting, and she would not be alone. Although she had Riolu with her, it was important for Evra to have some human interaction, and Ash was the right person to have that with.

But there was a reason why Arceus had chosen Ash to be Evra's travel companion. The raven-haired boy just happens to be a descendant of Sir Aaron, an Aura Guardian from several hundreds of years ago, in the Hoenn region. The power that the Aura Guardian possesses had been passed down, and Ash was the one to have inherited his ancestor's gift.

Even though Ash is not yet aware of the power he possesses within him, he would be discovering it, and learning how to control it, alongside Evra. Together, the two children would learn how to grow their aura, use simple tactics, teach other how to defend themselves, to protect each other, and to grow stronger.

Arceus then nodded its head after receiving a questioning look from Dialga. After dismissing its child, the Alpha Pokémon rose from its seat, walking down the large staircase. Arceus was never one to leave its throne room, but there was a particular reason it had done so.

The Alpha Pokémon walked along the halls, gazing at the framed pictures of its children. It knew that they were all in danger, despite when it would actually happen. Arceus wants to keep its children safe, and want them to be left unharmed. Dialga had never truly mentioned when everything would happen, but the first would be soon.

Which is why Evra had been summoned as soon as Arceus could do so.

A loud echo could be heard within the hall as Arceus took a step, its pointed hooves pressing against the stone flooring. The golden wheel around its torso shone brightly under the light provided by the chandeliers, red and green irises practically glowing with worry and concern once more.

No matter what, Arceus would always be worried about Evra, the child it had saved, and kept alive for all of these years.

The Alpha Pokémon stopped in its tracks. Turning its head to the left, it noticed that one door was open. It bent its head down, gradually peaking to see what was lying beyond that door. It was a smaller hallway, and at the end of it, a staircase led up to yet another open door, with a small chest and full-length mirror next to it.

It then knew what the second room was.

Beyond the large, stone door, was the room Evra had been kept in for a thousand years. Arceus used the best of its eyesight to look into the room, noticing that some of the embalming liquid had dripped onto the stone flooring, and that the machine had now been turned off, with absolutely no use anymore, now that Evra was no longer inside of it.

Letting out a sigh, the Alpha Pokémon took a few more steps forward, noticing a new framed picture that had been hung on the wall. It was another one of its children, but it did not look like any other.

The picture contained a young girl, about the age of eleven. Her long, curly-brown hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, exposing a large scar behind her right ear. She wore a loose, buttoned up white blouse with a thin brown belt around her torso to hold it up, and brown pants. Black combat boots could be seen on her feet, reaching halfway up to her knees. Her green irises were glowing a faint blue colour, left palm of her hand extended towards a powerful Hyper Beam, a sphere of blue Aura forming just inches from her hand. And, to her left, right next to her extended arm, stood a large, quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. The Arcanine had its jaw open, a powerful Flamethrower coming out. The flames were the usual orange and red, but tints of blue could be seen, proving that the Lengendary Pokémon had been well-trained.

Around her neck was a chain, which held a dark, ocean blue stone. It was a rectangular shape, and it too was glowing, increasing the power of the girl's aura. It had been a gift from her parents on her tenth birthday, but had been lost once she had been taken away a thousand years ago.

The young girl in the pictured frame was not only an Aura user, and not only was she able to communicate with all Pokémon, understanding their thoughts and feelings. She was a warrior, trained to combat evil, to eliminate it. And that framed picture proved everything.

The mysterious girl has the blood of a warrior coursing through her veins, even one thousand years after being asleep.

And that mysterious, young girl, is Evra Duvall.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! You've met Ash, Pikachu, and Professor Oak!  
You've also gotten a ****_small_** **sneak peek of Evra's past, although it will not be explained until later in the series.  
I hope you've enjoyed chapter 1 of the story!  
Like always, updates will vary from three to four weeks.  
And this was chlooepm with ****_The Chosen One: Kanto Journeys – VOL I._**


	3. Chapter 2: The Road to Viridian City

**Chapter 2 – The Road to Viridian City.**

Ash and Evra walked up a small hill, where they had crossed the gates to exit Pallet Town, and on their way to Viridian City. Evra had recognized this hill, which was where she and Riolu had exited the portal created by her Father the night before.

The two children were surrounded by trees and grass as they walked, with Riolu and Pikachu running around their Trainers, chasing each other. The two Pokémon had become great friends instantly, and they enjoyed spending time running around together. This made Ash and Evra chuckle at their behavior. It reminded Ash of his childhood with his friends, while Evra just loved watching the two playing around.

"Have you traveled throughout your home region?" Ash asked, breaking the short silence that had passed between the two. Evra looked at the raven-haired boy, noticing as he was staring at her. When no answer came from the girl, Ash spoke once more. "You know... Before coming to Kanto."

Once Evra understood what her new friend had meant, she smiled sheepishly. "Oh, no. I haven't traveled around the Kalos region yet. Riolu and I have decided to travel the world first, just to make things a little bit different for the both of us."

Nodding his head, Ash looked back in front of him, continuing to walk alongside Evra. He noticed as Pikachu and Riolu had hidden behind a bush, motioning for the two Trainers to hide with them. The raven-haired boy looked confused at first, but simply obliged. He quickly grabbed Evra's hand, bringing her along with him in hiding.

"What's going on?" Evra asked, as she and Ash went on their knees for cover. Riolu turned around, looking at the two Trainers, before pointing at something that must be ahead of them, with a paw.

Ash and Evra took a quick peek, and noticed two small, bird Pokémon pecking at the dirt. Both of them are primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers. On top of their head is a short crest of three tufts. The center crest feathers are brown and the outer two tufts are cream-colored.

Both Trainers smiled at the sight of the Pidgey. Taking out his Pokédex, Ash had decided to scan them, to gain more information about the Tiny Bird Pokémon. **"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills."**

Putting his Pokédex away, Ash looked at Evra with a smile on his face. "We should both catch one. They'll make a great addition to our teams."

The brown-haired girl stared at Ash's auburn irises, and noticed how determined he was in capturing the Flying-type. She knew that he was a right. Growing their teams was an exceptional idea, and adding Pidgey to their team would be a great start to do so.

Nodding her head, she gave a determined smile to her friend, before looking over at her partner. The Emanation Pokémon was ready for any battle, even though he was at a type disadvantage this one time. Evra had faith in her Pokémon, and she knew that he was strong. Riolu had been training for a while, just before her awakening. He was up to take on any challenge.

Evra had looked back at Ash, her green irises showing the same determination as he was. A smile appeared on her face as she spoke. "All right, let's do it."

Ash was the first to come out from hiding, Pikachu by his side. He took slow, but steady steps towards the Pidgey he had caught an interest on, and then clicked his tongue. The Pidgey immediately raised its head, looking at the boy with the Pikachu. It cooed, spreading its wings and getting into a stance, ready for battle.

Pikachu stood on all fours, glaring at the Flying-type. His red cheek pouches were cackling with electricity, ready to throw in a Thundershock attack when Ash would be commanding it. The Electric-type watched as the Tiny Bird Pokémon dug its talons into the dirt, wings beginning to emit a strong gust of wind as they were glowing a faint white color. It sent a Gust attack towards the Mouse Pokémon, beginning the battle.

"Pikachu, dodge and use Thundershock!"

The Mouse Pokémon immediately ran towards Pidgey, dodging the oncoming Gust attack. The Tiny Bird Pokémon had begun flapping its wings at a faster pace, and t took off onto the air, just as the jolt of electricity was sent towards the Flying-type, hitting the dirt in the process.

Meanwhile, Evra walked up to the second Pidgey, who had gotten startled by the Electric-type attack. It tried to move away, but stumbled upon Riolu, who looked down at his opponent, arms crossed.

Although the Pidgey knew it had a great advantage over the Emanation Pokémon, the bird simply knew that it could be no match against its strong-looking opponent. However, it spreads its wings, talons digging deep into the dirt, letting out a threatening coo at Riolu.

"Okay, Riolu. Start off with Vacuum Wave!"

Riolu rose a paw up in the air, as a strong wind, shaped like a tornado, surrounded him, raising him up into the skies by a few feet. His red irises stared down at the Pidgey, who had decided to take flight, hoping to dodge the oncoming attack. The more Riolu focused on his attack, the more power it was getting. The Emanation Pokémon's paw was glowing white, indicating it had charged up enough power.

"Rio...Lu!" With one swing of his paw, Riolu had sent a long, large white beam of light towards Pidgey. The Vacuum Wave was rushing towards the Pidgey with incredible speed, leaving no time for the Flying-type to dodge. It had instead braced itself for the impact.

The Tiny Bird Pokémon was sent towards the ground, its back colliding roughly against the dirt. It cooed in pain, but managed to get back up, using its wings for balance. It took off into the air once more, wings glowing a faint white color. It flapped its wings repeatedly, with strong gusts of wind coming from them, and towards Riolu.

Without a command, the Fighting-type managed to dodge the first few strong winds from the Gust attack, but had taken a bad step. A gust of wind had collided with his side, sending him back towards a nearby tree. He groaned, but shook off the pain he felt on his side and shoulder. He watched as the Pidgey cooed, glaring down at him.

Riolu growled. He definitely wasn't happy with his opponent, but he had remembered what Ash said. They would make a great addition to their team. The Emanation Pokémon knew it couldn't fail to help Evra capture it. He just had to defeat the Pidgey in this battle, and be proud of his efforts. Riolu was determined in this battle, and was ready to win it all.

"Try jumping on Pidgey's back, and use Force Palm!"

Evra's voice rang through his ears, and Riolu kept a close eye on Pidgey's movements. It was currently flying in circles above him. His red irises scanned for someplace nearby, making his jump easier and as less noticeable as possible. If he wanted to defeat the Tiny Bird Pokémon, he needed a solid plan.

Once his eyes found a nearby tree, Riolu looked up once more, making sure the Flying-type wouldn't see what its opponent was planning. When the coast was clear, Riolu surrounded himself with a faint white glow, running towards the tree with a Quick Attack. He jumped up, landing on the nearest branch, and made his way up at a higher level, just so he could see Pidgey's back.

As Riolu had set himself up for his next move, he watched Pidgey circle in the air. It must think that the Emanation Pokémon was still below it, but he was no longer there.

That was when Pidgey had the decided to look down, wondering why nothing was coming its way, and saw that Riolu was no longer there. It chirped in surprise, stopping in its tracks and looking everywhere frantically, but only noticed Evra watching it, her hand shielding her eyes from the afternoon sunlight. The Tiny Bird Pokémon had something coming, and it somehow knew it.

The Fighting-type noticed that his opponent has its back facing him, and Riolu had taken that opportunity to his advantage. He leaped from the branch, soaring through the air, just before landing on Pidgey's back. The extra weight had cause the Flying-type to lose balance as they both began to fall towards the ground. The Tiny Bird Pokémon wasn't able to support the extra weight, flapping its wings uncontrollably. It chirped in panic, hoping to get Riolu off of its back and regain balance anytime soon.

But Riolu had never gotten off.

Waiting for the perfect moment, Riolu noticed how close they were to the ground now. He pressed a paw on Pidgey's back, and a bright light emitted from it. The Force Palm attack had struck the Flying-type's back, and it crashed into the ground with a loud, painful thud.

Riolu landed on his feet, and slowly made his way towards the Pidgey. He noticed it hadn't fainted yet, but it didn't seem like it would be getting up anytime soon.

Turning to Evra, he spoke. _"Master, I have succeeded. You must catch it right now."_

Evra quickly walked up, grabbing an empty Pokéball from her belt. She watched the badly injured Pidgey for a few moments. She noticed how its back was bruised from the Force Palm attack, and another bruise that was just a simple thin line. That one must have been caused by the Vacuum Wave attack.

Pidgey had its eyes closed, but it hadn't lost consciousness yet. It was taking slow, but hard breaths, probably in too much pain to go any further than that. A few soft, painful coos could be heard as it breathed, just as if it was saying something to the girl.

 _"Please... Just catch me..."_

Evra's green irises widened in shock. From what she knows, she has never heard of a Pokémon wanting to be caught before. She watched as Pidgey opened an eye, its brown iris staring back at her, almost obliging her to capture it, so it wouldn't be suffering in pain out in the wild.

As she went on a knee, the brown-haired girl held out the Pokéball to Pidgey, but it wasn't able to move. She brought her arm closer, the red and white sphere finally giving a soft touch to its right wing. The Pokéball opened up, grabbing Pidgey with a red beam of light, and brought it inside. Once the sphere closed up, it began rocking back and forth a few times, before emitting a soft "ding", which meant a successful capture.

Evra smiled, getting up and turning to Riolu. The Emanation Pokémon nodded his head in approval, happy to have a new teammate. Their team was just now growing, and they couldn't ask for a better partner.

"Evra! Did you manage to catch Pidgey?" Ash asked, walking over to his friend's side. His auburn irises stared into her green ones, just before he noticed a Pokéball in her hand. "Wow, looks like you did! Let's see what moveset it has."

Taking out her Pokédex, Evra turned it on and scanned the sphere. **"This Pidgey is male and has the ability Tangled Feet. It knows the Moves: Gust, Agility, and Wing Attack. Possible Egg Moves are: Steel Wing."**

After the Pokédex had finished speaking, Evra put the red machine away, smiling. This Pidgey seemed to be a very strong one, and his moveset proves it. He'll be able to grow stronger, with Evra and company, by his side. They will all train hard in order to gain the best battling experience they can imagine, and soon take on the Indigo League, where they will battle some of the strongest Trainers for the Champion title.

Evra then looked at Ash, trying to see if he had managed to capture the Pidgey he and Pikachu were battling with earlier. She noticed he was not holding a Pokéball in his hand, which meant bad news. The Pidgey must have gotten away during battle.

It was a little disappointing to see her friend not being able to capture it. She didn't notice as a frown was now plastered on her face, replacing the smile she had on earlier. Ash had noticed, and placed a hand on Evra's shoulder comfortably, a smile on his face.

"Hey, don't you worry. A Pokémon will show up anytime soon, and I'll be sure to catch it this time!"

Evra watched as Ash's smile grew wider. She was able to sense his aura, which displayed nothing but determination. He was right, after all. There are many, many more Pokémon to catch. The Pidgey was just a warm up for him and Pikachu. They would find another Pokémon sooner or later, and Evra knew that he would catch it this time. Evra nodded her head, letting a small smile replace the frown she had earlier.

She then looked at Pikachu, who was now perched on his Trainer's shoulder, and he gave a look of determination, agreeing on Ash's statement. The Electric-type was strong, and it would be able to help his Trainer catch this next Pokémon.

And, right on cue, another Flying-type had landed on the ground with a thud, and this bird looked very different. It is an avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough, brown plumage on its head and three brown tail feathers. It has narrow, dark brown eyes with white pupils and a short, hooked beak. The feathers covering its wings are pinkish red with lighter tips, and it has a beige underside with two thin, horizontal stripes.

What seemed odd about this bird in particular was the fact that it had smoke coming from its plumage, and small jolts of electricity was coursing through its body. It was cooing in pain as it slowly stood up on its talons, and then looked around, searching for the one that had hurt it this badly.

"What Pokémon is that?" Evra asked, pulling out her Pokédex and scanning it. **"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans."**

Ash looked at Evra, eyes wide. He never knew that Spearow could be so vicious, so... _cruel_. And, as his eyes scanned the Flying-type, he noticed more of the electricity that is currently coursing through its plumage. The raven-haired boy instantly knew who had done this to it.

It was Pikachu's Thundershock attack.

Pikachu shifted on Ash's shoulder for a better view, and nearly winced at the sight of the Spearow. He must have accidentally electrocuted it while battling with the Pidgey, and the bolt of electricity must have hit it by mistake. The Electric-type hid behind Ash's head, clearly scared to find out what Spearow could do. After all, Pikachu has had bad experiences with some Pokémon before.

As for Evra, she had almost cringed at what the Pokédex said about the Flying-type, as she put the red machine away. She had never thought that a Pokémon, as small as Spearow, could have a terrible attitude, which meant no good for them. If she, and Ash, were the only ones standing there with the bird, that only meant that they were in deep trouble.

Spearow had then turned its head, staring at the two children and Pokémon that stood there, in complete shock. Its eyes narrowed as it spotted Pikachu, still trying to hide behind his Trainer. It displayed a look of anger, clearly not happy about the event that had happened.

Spreading its wings, the Spearow let out a loud screech. It was facing a tree not too far away from its current location, meaning that whatever may be hidden in the tree, would be able to hear the call.

The tree had begun to rustle, and the squawking of a large number of birds could be heard. The children watched on in horror as dozens of Spearow had flown out of the tree, and into their direction. They too seemed to be very mad at them, more specifically Ash and Pikachu, for what had happened to their friend.

"Ash..." Evra began, looking at her friend's auburn irises with her green ones. "You better run. I'll try to slow down the Spearow, to give you a head start."

The raven-haired boy wanted to say no, but once he saw how serious Evra was, he immediately turned around, his legs carrying him as far as they could go. Pikachu clung onto Ash's shoulder for support, hoping not to fall as his Trainer kept on running, not daring to look back. Although he was worried about his friend, he knew she was able to take care of herself.

* * *

Evra and Riolu both stood there, watching as the Spearow were getting closer to them by the second. They were flapping their wings at a fast rate, wanting to catch up on the boy and his Pikachu. They seek revenge for their friend, and they want to make the two pay for what happened to that one Spearow.

The brown-haired girl looked up, noticing how the flock of Spearow seemed to slow down. They have already arrived at their first, and only, obstacle. Evra had said she would keep them back as much as she could, giving Ash and Pikachu a chance to run as far as they could go.

"All right. You use your Vacuum Wave attack continuously. Try to hold them back as much as you can."

Riolu nodded in understanding, before raising a paw. Once again, strong gusts of wind, resembling a tornado, surrounded him and brought him up to the skies, just a few feet above the ground. The Emanation Pokémon kept his eyes on the Spearow, aiming his Fighting-type attack perfectly. He wants to try to hit as many of the Flying-type as he can, in hopes it'll help his Trainer.

Evra, on the other hand, extended an arm in front of her, the palm of her hand facing her opposite shoulder. In all honestly, Evra barely knew what she was doing, but she was following her instincts. Remembering what had happened when she first woke up in the Hall of Resurrection, she kept her focus on keeping the flock of Spearow away.

What she hadn't noticed, however, was that her arm had begun glowing the same white color as Riolu's arm does, when charging up the Vacuum Wave attack. Her focus had been kept on charging up the power as well, and, the more glow her arm had, the more power she would gain within her limb.

The flock of Spearow had stopped mid-air, flapping their wings to stay in place. They watched the brown-haired girl confusingly, and why she seemed to be glowing a faint blue color. Evra's aura had surrounded her, helping her increase her power. The birds eyes had widen at the view, and, the next thing they knew, almost half of them had been sent flying back, at least a few feet away from the tree they had come from.

Evra was the first to unleash her attack at the time, and the blue aura that surrounded her had immediately disappeared. She then fell to a knee, taking deep breaths. She had clearly exhausted herself when she charged up the power, let alone unleashing it. She looked up, noticing the Spearow that she sent away were hesitating on coming back.

Only a few were remaining.

Riolu's arm was finally glowing white, and he swung his arm. The Vacuum Wave attack had been unleashed, and sent flying towards a few of the Spearow. Once the Fighting-type attack had collided with the affected Spearow, they too were sent back a few feet away from the location they were at a few seconds before.

The few remaining Spearow watched their friends being blown away like that, and the event had gotten them to get just as angry as they were before. Not only was it just one Spearow that had gotten injured, but several others were as well. They glared at Riolu and Evra, before all let out a threatening screech.

Evra was taking her time to get back on her feet, Riolu helping her as she did so. She took a few moments to breathe and to regain some of her energy, although it was not fully restored just yet. She thanked Riolu for his assistance, and then looked up at the remaining Spearow, which just happened to be half a dozen.

Both Trainer and Pokémon watched as the Spearow had begun to nosedive, their beaks glowing a faint white color with a Peck attack. Their wings had been folded to their bodies, speed increasing the more they were coming down towards the two.

 _"Master..."_ Riolu began, grabbing Evra's hand in his paw, gently tugging her towards the direction Ash and Pikachu had run off to. _"We should run. They're going to attack us."_

Evra immediately nodded her head, and began to run towards the direction Riolu was taking her. Despite the lack of energy, she was able to run at a pretty fast pace, Riolu trailing in front of her. The Emanation Pokémon would have been more help to his Trainer if he was bigger and stronger, so he would have been able to carry her, and use Quick Attack for a boost.

But, as the Fighting-type noticed that his Trainer was not too far behind him, all to the advantage of his organ sensors and Aura Sight, he kept on running at his own pace, also making sure that the Spearow were not closing in on him, or Evra.

* * *

Far ahead was Ash, who kept on running. His legs haven't given up on him yet, but he had begun to take hard and deep breaths, almost pushing himself to go forward. Pikachu, still perched on his shoulder, had tried to make him stop to take a short break, but knew that his Trainer was not understanding what he meant.

"Pikapi! Chu." Pikachu said in a worried tone, shortly after Ash had tripped over a root, but managed to get his footing back. The Electric-type knew that his Trainer was growing exhausted the more he ran, and a break was what he needed to regain some of that energy.

Both Pikachu and Ash had been worried about Evra and Riolu. _Had they really been able to take care of the Spearow?_ Ash had thought to himself, as he dodged a low branch. _Or at least some of them? I just hope they're safe..._

Once Ash knew that his legs were about to give up, he slowed down, eventually coming to a full stop. He sat on a nearby rock, close to the edge of a cliff. He buried his face in his hands, before letting out a groan.

He couldn't believe that he had left his new friend behind, in danger as big as that one. Those Spearow could be doing anything to Evra at this point. She could be seriously injured, the same for Riolu. Although Ash knew that his friend possessed some mysterious power, much like creating that "Protect" a few hours ago, the raven-haired boy wasn't sure if she was capable of more, especially when it comes to defeat the dozen Spearow.

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder, and onto his Trainer's lap. His brown irises looked up at Ash's hidden face, before pressing one of its paws on the raven-haired boy's hands comfortably. The Electric-type may not have full trust in his Trainer just yet, but he knew he had to take care of him, just like Ash would be taking care of him.

"Pika... Chupi."

Ash removed his hands, his auburn irises looking at his partner. From the look that Pikachu was giving him, the raven-haired boy knew what his Pokémon was thinking. It seemed to be worried for his new friends, too. He, too, couldn't bear the thought of losing their friends. It was just the first day of their travels, and they had already come across danger, which could hurt everyone who happens to be in its zone.

And that's where Evra and Riolu were currently at.

At this point, Ash was thinking that Evra and Riolu would be on their way to meet up with him right at this moment. He didn't exactly know how he was feeling this way, but it felt as if the raven-haired boy could feel his friend's presence coming closer to his destination.

His head shot up, looking at the direction he had come from not too long ago. Faint noises could be heard, but Ash was not able to tell what, or who, it was. He narrowed his eyes, hoping to get a better view. The raven-haired boy was only able to see the faint shadows of something flying. _It could be Pidgey or any of their evolved forms_ , he thought to himself.

Pikachu's ears twitched. The Electric-type turned his head, following Ash's lead. He was able to hear the faint noises better than his Trainer could. He could tell that someone was running, but could hear more than just one. The Mouse Pokémon wasn't exactly sure, but he knew that the figures were being chased.

Just as Ash had thought, it was certainly a Flying-type, but there was more than just one. Pikachu immediately jumped onto Ash's shoulder, pointing to where the figures were coming from.

"Pikapi. Pikachu!"

Ash kept on looking, and was finally able to notice the figures that were coming his way. One of them was taller than the other, from what the raven-haired boy could tell. The shorter one looked like a small canine, with its organ sensors floating in the air behind its head. A faint glow could appear from them, but the color could not be seen properly.

The Flying-type that were above seemed to be chasing them. Now that they were all coming into view, the scene looked oddly familiar to both Ash and Pikachu. They remembered what they were running from, and they were now just coming for them. However, there was much less of the birds from before, which could only mean one thing...

Evra and Riolu had managed to fight some off. And the remaining of the Spearow were now chasing them, meaning that they were also coming for Ash and Pikachu.

And, as the raven-haired boy noticed that his friend was getting closer, he was able to see that Evra looked weak. His eyes immediately widened as he shot up on his feet, running towards the brown-haired girl. He extended a hand towards Evra, once he was getting a lot closer, and instantly grabbed her hand in his own.

Evra was absolutely stunned. She had never thought that Ash would come back to her. She had wanted her friend to get to safety, but he had gone against it instead. Evra had almost felt relieved when he came back, though. It was like it was Ash's turn to save his friend.

Both Evra and Ash had kept on running, with Pikachu and Riolu trailing behind, either using a Thundershock attack or a weak Vacuum Wave attack – due to Riolu growing exhausted – to try to hold the Spearow off as much as they could.

Once they reached the edge of a cliff, both children looked back, noticing the Spearow catching up to them. Evra couldn't help but to shake a little. Not out of fear, and not out of anger. She couldn't feel any emotion within her at this moment. All she wanted was to get rid of these vicious Spearow, and that is just what she was about to do.

Evra's eyes had started to glow blue with aura, and so did her whole body. She let go of Ash's hand, who watched the brown-haired girl in complete shock. He had never expected Evra to possess such power, but now, he was just about to experience some more of it.

As the brown-haired girl crossed her arms in an "X" shape in front of her chest, her arms were beginning to glow a faint white color. The color was slowly beginning to grow brighter as her concentration had been on focus to keep the Spearow away.

Despite being completely exhausted, she could feel her blood boiling throughout her body. Evra took slow and deep breaths, while watching as the half a dozen Flying-type were inches closer to her and her friend. All she wanted to do was to protect everybody. No one would be getting hurt today, not the first day of their travels.

The Spearow screeched as they got closer, threatening their opponents. They were mostly eyeing Pikachu and Riolu, who were currently standing at the side of their Trainers. Both prepared themselves, getting into a battle stance. They were ready in case something would be going wrong.

Evra's arms had become brighter, almost blinding the one's surrounding her. The Spearow had stopped in their tracks, unsure of where to go next. They stayed there, flapping their wings to remain in the air. Their eyes scanned what was in front of them, trying to catch sight on the Pokémon that had hurt their friends.

But, as their search revealed not to be successful, they remained in place, blinded by the glow of the brown-haired girl's arms.

Evra had finally swung both arms, extending them in front of her. Two powerful looking Vacuum Wave attacks had submerged, and flying towards the Spearow. The lines of bright, white glow had rushed to their targets within seconds, hitting them all in the process. Loud, painful screeches could be heard from the Bird Pokémon, as a cloud of dust could be seen from the impact.

Ash and Pikachu watched the scene in complete shock. They had never seen someone to show such raw power before, and they had just witnessed it. The raven-haired boy will have many questions to ask his friend later, as he had become very curious about what his friend can do.

Being able to speak to Pikachu the way she had done back in Professor Oak's Laboratory, creating the Protect shield, and then the imitation of a Vacuum Wave attack. Ash needed some answers, and he would be sure to get those.

Once the Spearow had gone away, not wanting to get any more injured, Ash turned to look at Evra. He noticed how she looked to be just as exhausted as she was before the raven-haired boy had found her. She seemed to be losing her balance, as she had begun to stumble backwards. The two were at the edge of a cliff, meaning that Evra was about to fall off.

"Riori!"

Riolu ran towards his Trainer, hoping to grab her hand before her fall. Her left foot sat just at the edge, and her balance had been completely lost. She suddenly fell backwards, right off the edge of the cliff.

The Emanation Pokémon immediately reacted, jumping off the cliff to go after Evra. His paws were extended above his head, wanting to reach her as soon as he could. And, once he was able to reach her, Riolu hugged his Trainer close to his smaller body. He was speaking reassuring words to her through telepathy, saying that they would be okay, and will get out of this quickly.

Ash gasped as his friend had fallen, and what shocked him the most was how Riolu had went to go after her. It made him think of the strong bond that Evra and Riolu have, and how close the two of them are. They had complete trust in each other, and would do anything in order to keep the other safe.

He watched as the two were falling into the water below. Luckily, they wouldn't have a hard landing or get injured, but Ash was worried about his friends nonetheless. Pikachu had hopped onto his shoulder, and the raven-aired boy had begun to run down a steep hill, looking to his side to make sure that he wouldn't lose his friend from his sight.

As Ash kept on running down the hill, dodging any roots or rocks that stood in his way, he had heard a large splash. He screeched to a stop, turning his head toward the lake. The raven-haired boy noticed the small, circular waves, with bubbles coming from the middle of them. He had waited, pleading for them to come to the surface soon. The more he stood there to wait, the more stressed he had become.

"Rio…"

Pikachu's ears had twitched at the faint voice of his friend, and his head turned to watch the Emanation Pokémon struggling to keep surface. He alarmed his Trainer, pointing to where Riolu was. The raven-haired boy had immediately reacted to the sight of Evra's Pokémon.

Setting Pikachu down, he took off his backpack and had told the Mouse Pokémon to keep an eye on it. He ran to a small edge near the water, then dove into the lake. Ash took the time to swim towards his friend, not wanting to lose the air he was holding in. He passed by several Water-type Pokémon, such as Goldeen, Seaking, and Magikarp. Luckily, they didn't bother with the raven-haired boy, but simply swam away once they had noticed that Ash was getting too close for their comfort.

As Ash kept on swimming, he has begun to feel that his body had gotten in shock from swimming in the cold water, but had simply brushed it off. Ash had something else to worry about, and that was his friend. He kicked with his legs and used his arms to go at a steady pace, which was not too fast, nor too slow.

Once the raven-haired boy had reached Evra and Riolu, he urged the Emanation Pokémon to get to shore, by signaling with his arm to go the way that he had come from. At first, Riolu refused, wanting to stay by his Trainer's side, but had finally accepted once he had realized he was too weak to carry the brown-haired girl with him.

As Ash took hold of Evra, by wrapping an arm around her petite waist, he exhaled, letting large bubbles escape from his nostrils, and to the surface. He quickly swam to the surface, following the said bubbles, noticing the sunlight right above them.

The boy took a sharp breath once his head was out of the water. He was using his free arm to keep himself and Evra, who was leaning against his chest, above the cold water. The shock from the cold water was hitting him harder now, his nerves making his limbs become weaker by the minute. He turned his head, watching as Pikachu and Riolu were encouraging him to swim to shore.

Kicking his legs as he swam, Ash was going at a steady pace, making sure not to go too fast, nor too slow. Going at a fast rate would tire him out, and with the shock of the cold, would barely make it to shore. Going at a slow rate would be taking far too long, and all Ash wanted to do was keep Evra and himself safe and warm.

They were slowly getting closer. Nothing would stop them.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu chirped happily, noticing as Ash placed his free hand on the edge, using it as support to bring Evra out of the water. Both Riolu and the Electric-type quickly grabbed hold of the brown-haired girl, using all of their strength to pull her to shore. Ash used some of his own to push her up, helping out the two Pokémon.

It was now Ash's turn to get out of the water. His now free hand was on the edge, and he used the remaining strength to boost himself up, and twisted his body. His back hit the grass, and he closed his eyes, taking short, deep breaths. The sunlight was shining directly on him, bringing him some warmth. He needed a few moments to himself to recover the strength he needed.

But, what worried him the most was Evra. He immediately sat up, turning his head to Evra's direction. Ash had noticed how she was still laying on the grass, eyes closed. He hasn't noticed if she was breathing, and this had alarmed him.

Hurrying over to his friend's side, Riolu and Pikachu had jumped away, a look of concern on both of their faces. The two Pokémon had tried to get Evra to wake up, but they did not have any luck.

They watched as Ash was checking for any vital signs, with the pulses at the crook of her neck, and from her wrist. Both pulses were about the same, and they were weak, which meant that Evra was in a critical state, and needs some medical attention right away.

Ash turned to Riolu, whose red irises were close to let loose a few tears. Placing a hand on the Emanation Pokémon's shoulder, Ash spoke. "Don't you worry, Riolu. We'll go get some help for Evra right now. She's strong and she'll make it."

Riolu watched Ash's auburn irises, which had displayed not only concern and worry, but there were also signs of hope written in them. The Fighting-type watched his Trainer for a bit, noticing her stirring around just a little, looking uncomfortable. His eyes then redirected themselves to Ash, and Riolu nodded.

Ash immediately got up, placing his backpack on his shoulders, and then grabbed Evra. He had decided to carry her bridal-style, which was the simplest way to do it. The raven-haired boy noticed that she was lightweight, meaning he would have no trouble to make it to Viridian City's hospital.

Just as he made sure Evra looked comfortable in his arms, Ash had begun to walk, Pokémon at his side.

Pikachu had decided to remain walking, as he had wanted to avoid giving Ash some extra weight to carry. He stood by his Trainer's side, with Riolu walking right next to the Electric-type, and carrying Evra's bag. Pikachu noticed how the Emanation Pokémon was looking straight ahead, a blank expression on his face. It worried Pikachu, seeing his friend feeling this way.

 _"It'll be okay, Riolu,"_ Pikachu started, catching Riolu's attention. The Emanation Pokémon's red irises looked into the Mouse Pokémon's brown ones _. "Ash will bring her to safety. Just like he told you. Have some trust in him."_

Those last, five words, had caught Riolu by surprise. _Have some trust in Ash_... This could have only meant one thing.

Pikachu was beginning to trust his Trainer some more. Witnessing Ash's actions, by helping Evra and Riolu had gotten the Electric-type to change some of his thoughts on the raven-haired boy. The way Ash dived into the lake, no matter how cold it must have been, to save his friend, and now carrying her the rest of the way to the nearest city, Viridian.

Their bond was growing, and it was all Pikachu needed.

Riolu nodded his head in response, before his organ sensors had begun to twitch. The Fighting-type stopped in his tracks, his head turning left and right frantically. He could hear a very faint noise, one that not even Pikachu could hear.

"Hey, Riolu, what's wrong?" Ash asked, as he turned around to look at the Emanation Pokémon. However, Riolu raised a paw, telling Ash to remain quiet, to which he obliged.

Riolu closed his eyes, letting the two organ sensors behind his head glow with a green aura, as the rose to the air by a few inches. He had switched into his Aura Sight, which allowed him to have a view from afar, in all directions. He wants to find whatever, or whoever was travelling along Route 1, in hopes that they would be able to help.

And, just to his luck, Riolu had caught sight of a moving bicycle, and it was heading their direction, coming from the east. The person riding the bicycle looked to be a girl, looking to be around Evra's age, or maybe older. Although Riolu could only see a shadow, he was able to tell this by some excessive training.

The Aura Sight had finished, and Riolu opened his eyes. The organ sensors had fallen to their original place, green aura disappearing. He looked to the east, noticing as the girl was slowly making her way towards them. It looked as if she had not noticed the trio, but they would catch her attention somehow.

Pointing to the direction with a paw, Riolu had caught Ash's attention with a frantic, "O-ru!"

Ash turned his head to the direction Riolu was pointing, and saw the girl inching closer with her bicycle. His eyes widened as he couldn't help but to smile. This was a great opportunity to get some help, and Ash wouldn't let that go to waste.

Turning on his heel, Ash had begun to jog to the direction of the girl on the bicycle, making sure that Evra was feeling fine as he's doing so. The raven-haired boy needs her help, and her bicycle could be the answer to get to Viridian City quicker.

"Hey!" Ash called out, voice almost pleading to the girl. He wasn't sure if she had heard him, therefore, he spoke up once more, this time almost yelling. "Hey! We need your help!"

The girl, riding on the bicycle, had narrowed her eyes, as she looked at the figures standing in her way. She was able to notice the two Pokémon waving their arms at a fast pace, trying to get her to come to them. Once her eyes trailed to the boy, she could see that he was carrying someone in his arms.

Alarmed, she screeched her bicycle to a stop, hopping off its seat, and gripping the handles tightly, running towards the boy and the two Pokémon. She recognized one as a Pikachu, but the dark blue, canine Pokémon was unrecognizable to her.

"Oh, Arceus!" The girl said, once she finally reached Ash and the Pokémon. Her eyes had trailed to Evra, noticing how she was unconscious, and currently in a bad state. "Is she okay?"

"No… No, she isn't." Ash said, looking down with an expression of guilt. He had felt completely bad for letting his friend do this to herself, when he could have helped her defeat that flock of Spearow earlier. His auburn irises met her ocean blue ones. "We need to get her to a hospital right away. Her pulses are weak."

The girl nodded her head. Of course, she knew that the brown-haired girl needs some medical attention, and as soon as possible. The blue-eyed girl noticed how she was shivering in the boy's arms, obviously having caught hypothermia. She was able to tell, because both she and the boy's hair and clothes were wet.

Ash watched as the girl was currently thinking, while watching Evra. He took notice of her features, apart from her blue irises. She has short, orange hair that is tied to a side ponytail, with a fringe just above her eyes. She was tall, just an inch or two taller than the raven-haired boy. She wore a yellow shirt, with blue shorts and had red suspenders holding her shorts up.

The orange-haired girl almost looked recognizable to Ash, like he had seen her before, but on television. He could have been wrong, but something about her just clicked in him…

"Hello! Earth to you, boy!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face, catching his attention. Ash flinched, shaking his head. "I asked what your names are. I'm Misty."

Ash apologized, before saying. "I'm Ash, and this is Evra." He said, and had taken the time to explain to the girl what had happened, from their first meet, to their encounter with the Pidgey and the Spearow, and how she ended up falling into the lake, without adding the information about Evra's mysterious powers.

"Well, now I see why she's in such a bad state!" Misty said almost angrily. "You should have not listened to her, and helped her instead!"

"I know…" Ash said, closing his eyes. He was holding back a few tears that threatened to escape his auburn eyes. "This is all of my fault, and I take responsibility for it. _Please,_ just help us."

Ash opened his eyes, and then looked over at her red bicycle, which contained a large basket at the front. An idea had come to mind. "But, we just need your bicycle, please. Just to get to Viridian City, and I'll give it back to you."

Misty watched the boy, and how pleading he was. His auburn irises showed nothing but worry and concern for his friend, and all he wanted was to get her to safety, so she could get the medical attention she needs. The blue-eyed girl noticed how Evra was shivering in Ash's arms, and it looked to be pretty serious.

Her expression changed when she looked at the Emanation Pokémon. She watched his red irises, showing sorrow and sadness. Riolu doesn't want to lose his Trainer. Not now, and not ever. They had just started their adventure together, and it couldn't just come to end like this. It was simply too quick. Misty could hear the dark blue canine whimper softly, his red irises pleading to her.

"All right. But there will be one condition." She said, wheeling the bicycle over to Ash. He placed Evra inside the basket, making sure that she looked somewhat comfortable, and hopped onto the seat. "I will be following you everywhere until I get that bicycle back. Got it?"

Ash immediately nodded his head, thanking Misty for letting him borrow her bicycle. Just before pedaling, Pikachu had managed to hop onto his Trainer's shoulder, holding onto his jacket. Riolu, meanwhile, had both paws onto Ash's free shoulder, standing on a small railing that sat above the back wheel.

Saying farewell to Misty, and that they would meet again soon, Ash had begun to pedal at a fast rate, onto the grounds of Route 1, and heading towards the gates of Viridian City, with one goal in mind.

To get Evra some help.

* * *

 **Hello, all!  
This chapter was definitely fun and interesting to write. It had given me a little bit of mixed emotions at one part, but I am glad that it is all done.  
We've also got to meet a brand-new character – and that is Misty!  
The question now is: Will she be traveling with our two heroes? You'll only find out once Chapter 3 will be coming out!  
I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and will stick around to what's coming next.  
And this has been chlooepm with ****_The Chosen One: Kanto Journeys – VOL I_**


	4. Chapter 3: Viridian City

**Chapter 3: Viridian City.**

"Evra."

The brown-haired girl stirred at the call of her name. Her eyes remained closed, but her mind was conscious. She was able to tell that she was no longer in the outdoors, as she felt a cool breeze around the area she was in.

Evra knew that she was laying on a mattress, remembering the soft, cushion feel from the one she had slept in at the Pokémon Laboratory. She was covered by a blanket to provide her some warmth, and she had an IV that was inside of her arm, providing her with the nutrients she needed. On her finger was a large, pulse oximeter, which tracked her blood pressure and heart rate. The noise of the monitor was slow, but steady, meaning she was alright.

What had felt odd for the young girl, was the fact that she was not wearing the clothes she had on previously. The white t-shirt and black pants were replaced with something resembling a gown. She did not feel comfortable in the said gown - she preferred wearing the outfit from before.

"Evra, wake up."

Recognizing the voice, Evra peeked open an eye, and was instantly blinded by the light that shone down on her. She immediately raised an arm, the one with didn't have an IV connected to it, and covered her eyes. Evra let her eyes adjust to the bright lights, as she opened them up, and looked at her surroundings.

She didn't notice the room she was in, but she was able to tell that she was currently being treated at a medical center. Her eyes trailed to the window on her right, noticing it was getting dark. It must be late evening, she thought to herself. The skies were getting to be dark, but there were traces of orange and soft pink hues remaining. The sun was almost done setting.

Evra turned her head to the left, and she had recognized three of the four figures in the room. One was a raven-haired boy, auburn irises staring into her own green ones. On his lap sat the Mouse Pokémon, who adorned a smile on his face. He waved a chubby arm, welcoming Evra.

The third recognizable figure was Riolu. The Emanation Pokémon was sitting on the corner of the bed, red irises watching Evra carefully. His face had immediately lit up once he saw that she was awake and feeling okay.

"Riori!" He exclaimed, jumping into his Trainer's arms. Evra had grunted from the impact, but hugged the Fighting-type. They were both happy to be together again. _"Master, I am glad to see that you are feeling much better."_

After a few moments, Evra and Riolu had let each other go of their embrace. The fourth figure, a man in a long, white coat, and blond hair, walked over to the young girl, sitting on the free chair next to Ash. He was holding a clipboard with a few papers, possibly wanting to take a few notes.

"All right, Evra. I'm Doctor Warren." The older man began, giving a soft, gentle smile to the girl. Evra nodded her head in understanding. "You suffered from minor hypothermia, and had lost consciousness for a few hours. You're very lucky that your friend had managed to bring you here as fast as he could, or your case could have gotten worse. You've got a good friend, here."

Ash chuckled nervously next to Dr. Warren, scratching the back of his neck. "Ah, come on. It was nothing. I just wanted to make sure Evra would be alright. And I'm glad you're doing better."

Evra couldn't help but to feel flushed. She was completely shocked to know that Ash went through so much trouble in saving her life. That had only meant that her friend had jumped into the cold lake, went to get her, and swam back to shore. Ash could have also gotten hypothermia, like she had, but she could see that he was fine, almost completely unfazed by the water.

She couldn't thank him enough for saving her.

"Wow... Thank you, Ash." Evra said, a smile appearing on her face. Her green irises watched Ash, as he nodded his head in return, a smile also plastered on his face.

Doctor Warren then excused Ash and the Pokémon for a few moments, as he had wanted to discuss something with Evra in private. They had simply obliged, telling the brown-haired girl that they would be back shortly.

Once the door was closed shut, Doctor Warren took the opportunity to speak. "Now, Evra. When you first came in, one of my assistants have noticed that you have a scar behind your right ear. Would you know how that happened, by any chance?"

Evra watched the doctor curiously. She didn't know that she adorned a scar behind her ear. Reaching out with a hand, she traced her fingers along the large scar, almost flinching at the touch. The scar was healed, and it was rough to the touch. It must have been a deep cut, but Evra couldn't remember what could have happened when she got the scar.

She looked at the older man, who was still sitting next to her, and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry... I don't remember how that happened. I don't remember how I've gotten it."

Nodding his head, Doctor Warren scribbled something on a sheet of paper with his black pen. He wrote down what Evra had said, and had even stated that she has a case of amnesia. If she doesn't remember how she got the scar, then it could - from what the medical professional could say - have something to do with her case.

Evra does know why she has amnesia, but hasn't bothered in explaining _how_ she had gotten it in the first place. Doctor Warren would have not believed her story, which consisted of being taken away from the Great Pokémon War one thousand years ago, had been kept alive – but asleep – for that amount of time, every bit of memory disappearing as a consequence. And now, one thousand years later, she had returned to the Pokémon World, with a thought in mind; eliminate all evil and restore the world as it once was.

Her thoughts had quickly been interrupted when the Doctor had cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"Well, we've managed to further review the scar, and found out that it was deeper than we first anticipated. We think a Pokémon must have caused this, with its claws, but we are not sure which." The blond-haired man said, looking at Evra's green irises. "You were lucky it didn't go deeper than what it is, because it could have caused your right ear to become deaf. Your hearing isn't as great as your left ear, but you're going to be just fine, as long as you're careful."

Evra had simply nodded her head, taking in every bit of info the doctor had given her. A mysterious scar, which could have caused her right ear to become deaf. She was lucky enough to hear that she's fine, but the fact that it's functionality isn't as great as her left ear slightly concerned the brown-haired girl. "All right, thank you for letting me know."

Doctor Warren had then explained to Evra that she would be discharged from the hospital by dawn, and he had taken out the IV. She was able to eat some food, now that she was awake. The pulse oximeter on her finger remained in place, just so the doctor and nurses can keep track of her heart beat and blood pressure.

Once the doctor had left the room, Ash, Pikachu, and Riolu all walked back inside. The two Pokémon jumped onto the bed, staying by Evra's side, while Ash took his original seat. He smiled at his friend. "Well, what did the doctor say?"

"Doctor Warren said that I will be discharged tomorrow," she began, a smile plastering on her face. "Which means we will be able to continue our journey then."

Ash smiled, nodding his head in reply. The raven-haired boy was excited to resume his journey with Pikachu, and also Evra by his side. He was glad he had someone to journey across the Kanto region with, and he couldn't ask for a better friend than the green-eyed girl.

* * *

The next morning, Evra had been discharged from the hospital. She and Riolu, along with Ash and Pikachu, had left the medical center, making their way to the Viridian City Gym. There, they are hoping to have their first Gym battle against the Leader, known as one of the strongest Trainers in Kanto.

Making a left turn, they had arrived at a large building, with a sign shaped exactly like a Pokéball. The words "VIRIDIAN CITY GYM" could be read under the sign. They had made it to the right place.

"Wow, I'm so psyched to have my first Gym battle!" Ash exclaimed, running to the front doors. He grabbed the handle and tried to push the door open, but to no luck. The raven-haired boy then tried to pull on the door, but with the same results.

The doors seemed to be locked, meaning that the Gym must be empty.

"Pika, Pikachu." The Mouse Pokémon said, pointing to a sheet of paper on the second door. Ash and Evra walked over to it, reading what it said. Unfortunately for the two Trainers, the Gym had been closed for the time being, as the Gym Leader was absent, and will be for a while.

Ash groaned. "Ah, no way! How can a Gym Leader be absent?"

Evra placed a hand on Ash's shoulder comfortably, giving her friend a reassuring smile. "It's fine. There are plenty of other Gym battles before we come back to this one. Let's get to the next city, after getting our Pokémon checked out."

Ash had simply obliged, walking to their south. Both Pikachu, Riolu, and Evra's newly caught Pidgey had to get checked up and be in top shape if they are to encounter any other Trainers, or find a new Pokémon to add to any of their teams.

Once the two friends had made it to a building with a red, large, and rounded roof, they had entered the Pokémon Center. They were immediately greeted by a pink-haired nurse.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. Is there anything I can do for you?" She said, a kind smile plastered on her face. Next to her stood a Pokémon, one not recognized by the children.

Taking out his Pokédex, Ash had decided to scan the new creature in front of him. **"Chansey, the Egg Pokémon. A gentle and kind-hearted Pokémon that shares its nutritious eggs if it sees an injured Pokémon."**

"Wow, so Chansey must be your assistant, correct?" Evra asked, smiling at the large, pink Pokémon. The Egg Pokémon nodded its head, agreeing to Evra's statement with a cry of its name.

The two children had then asked for the nurse, known as Joy, to check up on their Pokémon. Chansey was the one to take them away, both Pikachu and Riolu sitting on a stretcher, while Pidgey's Pokéball sat in a case. The Normal-type wheeled them away, to the back of the room, where they will be treated.

Once seated in a nearby booth, Ash and Evra had begun speaking about battle strategies for the upcoming Gym battle in the next city. Despite having to go through Viridian Forest first, it was a good plan to come up with a strategy beforehand, and then practicing with each other, or different Trainers.

"Well, I've thought about teaching Pidgey the move Steel Wing." Evra began, scrolling through her Pokédex. "It says it's a possible Egg Move of his, and it could be very useful to defeat some of his weaknesses, like the Rock-type."

"That'd be really great," Ash replied, smiling in approval. "I've also heard that the nearest Gym happens to be in Pewter City, where the Leader specializes in Rock-type Pokémon. Pidgey would be great when he learns Steel Wing."

Evra nodded. She knew that her Pidgey had great potential, ever since she had battled it, alongside Riolu. He's strong, fast, and could easily dodge incoming attacks while in the air. Pidgey had an aerial advantage, and would be able to defeat the Pewter City Gym with Riolu.

Scrolling through her Pokédex once more, she had decided to check what are the weaknesses of a Rock-type Pokémon. Not knowing any of this information, she had decided that it would prove to be useful information to get.

"Rock-type Pokémon are weak against Grass, Water, Steel, Ground, and Fighting-type Pokémon." Evra said, reading through her Pokédex. She immediately smiled, remembering that Riolu is a Fighting-type Pokémon. "That means Riolu will be great against the Leader's Pokémon. I'm all set to go."

Ash nodded, keeping quiet. His thoughts had immediately drifted elsewhere, thinking about Pikachu. That would only mean that the Electric-type Pokémon would not have a great advantage over a Rock-type, much like the one's he will be battling against once they make it to Pewter City.

 _I'll have to catch a Water or Grass-type..._ he thought to himself. _That way, it would be a lot easier to defeat the Gym Leader. I just need to win that Badge, and make it to the Indigo League._

"Don't you worry, Ash." Evra spoke, catching Ash's attention. She wore a reassuring smile on her face. "Once we pass by Viridian Forest, I'm sure you'll be able to find a Grass-type Pokémon. And they'll prove to be strong and help you win the Badge."

* * *

Once Ash and Evra had gotten their Pokémon back, the two children had noticed how healthy and strong they looked. Nurse Joy and Chansey had been taking care of Pokémon for many years, and bringing them in tip top shape was something both of them loved to do.

Noticing a battlefield outside of the Pokémon Center, Evra had decided it would be a perfect opportunity to teach Pidgey how to use Steel Wing. After all, he hasn't been out of his Pokéball since his capture, and the Tiny Bird Pokémon would love to have some fresh air right about now.

Taking out the specific Pokéball, Evra had released Pidgey. The Flying-type stood on the ground, chirping happily as he spread his wings. He took off to the air, enjoying the cool, late morning breeze.

"How are you feeling, Pidgey?" Evra asked, once her Pokémon perched himself onto her left shoulder. "You seem to look pretty good now, and ready to get some battle practice in."

 _"_ _I am feeling much better now, thank you."_ Pidgey replied, rubbing his head against Evra's cheek. The brown-haired girl chuckled, before stroking Pidgey's soft, brown plumage. The Tiny Bird Pokémon cooed in pleasure at the affection from his Trainer.

Pidgey had made his way to one end of the battlefield, with Riolu on the other. Evra stood on the sidelines, but remained in the middle, to get a clear view of both her Pokémon. She watched as they both took a battle stance, ready to begin their training.

"All right. Pidgey, take off into the air and prepare a Wing Attack." Evra began, raising an arm up. The Tiny Bird Pokémon immediately obeyed, spreading his wings and soaring into the air. Pidgey's wings started glowing with a white hue, preparing the Wing Attack. "And Riolu, you use Bullet Punch."

Riolu had begun to run forward, his paw forming a fist. A shiny, grey metallic hue surrounded his paw as he ran towards Pidgey, who was swooping down with his wings spread wide open, the Wing Attack ready to hit its target.

Swinging his arm back, Riolu had leapt into the air, his shoulder gently scraped by the super effective attack, and collided his metallic fist against Pidgey's stomach. The Flying-type cried in pain as he was sent back, but immediately regained composure with his wings. Shaking the pain away, Pidgey eyed Riolu, who's fist went back to its normal black.

"Now, Pidgey, I'd like you to remember how Riolu used Bullet Punch. It's a Steel-type move, just like the Steel Wing we want you to learn." Evra spoke up, catching Pidgey's attention. "Just picture your wings being surrounded by a strong, metallic power, and let it take over your plumage, alright?"

Nodding his head in understanding, Pidgey had rose higher into the air, before stopping just after a few feet. The Tiny Bird Pokémon stared down at Riolu, and had begun to picture his wings becoming metallic, almost like they were steel.

Just at the thought that he was ready, the Flying-type had begun to dive towards Riolu, who had taken a battle stance. Pidgey kept his thoughts on perfecting the Steel Wing, continuously imagining his wings becoming the exact same metallic hue as Riolu's Bullet Punch attack.

Evra watched as Pidgey had his eyes closed, still diving down towards his target. What had surprised her most was when his wings had begun to shine with a metallic hue, watching as his brown plumage got covered in steel. The brown-haired girl smiled, cheering for her Pokémon. She knew that Pidgey had some great potential and was very intelligent. Learning a new move so suddenly just proved it all.

"Riolu, get ready to block the attack!" Evra exclaimed, bringing her arms in front of her. The Emanation Pokémon had immediately copied his Trainer's movements, and Pidgey's Steel Wing Attack had instantly collided against Riolu's paws, forcing him backwards by a few inches.

Pidgey had backed away moments later, wings becoming back to normal as his talons touched the dirt of the battlefield. Opening his eyes, the Tiny Bird Pokémon examined his wings, only to notice that there was no longer the metallic hue on them.

 _"Did I succeed, Evra?"_ Pidgey asked, looking into Evra's green irises. He perked up as his Trainer smiled and praised him for the successful first attempt. Pidgey had perched himself onto Evra's shoulder, allowing her to stroke his plumage, earning a soft coo of delight in return.

"Let's practice some more, just to be sure that you'll perfect the move for the upcoming Gym Battle." Evra grinned, and both of her Pokémon went back to their original places, ready to get in some more practice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu had decided to explore some parts of Viridian Forest. Eager to find a new Pokémon, the raven-haired boy had thought it would be a great idea to venture around the woods, in hopes to encounter a Grass-type Pokémon. If he were to defeat the Gym Leader of Pewter City, he would need a great strategy to defeat Rock-type Pokémon.

"Now... Where could those Pokémon be hiding?" Ash wondered aloud, his eyes trailing to his surroundings. It was a quiet day in the forest, with barely any Pokémon strolling around.

As he has realized that he was only just at the edge of the forest, the raven-haired boy had decided to walk deeper into the forest. He had remained close to the edge, however, so he wouldn't get lost.

He'd notice a few Bug-type Pokémon stroll around, but they would be at all effective in a Rock-type Gym. In fact, Bug-type Pokémon are weak against the Rock-type, meaning they would not have luck whatsoever.

Turning to the left, Ash and Pikachu walked through a few bushes, and noticed a larger group of Pokémon, surrounding something in the middle. None were able to tell what it could be, but the chatter between the several Pokémon was enough to tell Ash that, whatever may be in the middle of it all, could be in potential danger.

Pikachu had jumped from Ash's shoulder, running towards the group of Pokémon. The Electric-type was curious to know what was going on, and knew that he wouldn't startle the others, much like Ash would.

"Pika... Pikachu?" The Mouse Pokémon asked, looking at the Caterpie next to him. The green, worm-like creature moved away, giving Pikachu a chance to get a closer look at what could be happening.

And the sight had nearly horrified Pikachu.

In the middle was laying a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and sclera and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, providing nutrients.

The Bulbasaur was covered in many bruises and cuts, which meant that it had went through a very tough battle. Whoever may have battled it, had decided to leave the Grass-type there, not bothering to bring it to the Pokémon Center to get it healed.

Pikachu had immediately exclaimed in panic, red pouches cackling with electricity. He ordered the other Pokémon to move away, as the Bulbasaur needed its space to have some air. The wild Pokémon had instantly moved away, not wanting to start any sort of dispute with the Electric-type.

Once they were far enough, Pikachu had gotten on his hind legs, waving his stubby arms frantically at Ash. "Pikapi!"

Ash watched Pikachu calling out to him, and immediately made his way towards his partner. Once he went on a knee, his auburn irises gazed at the fallen Pokémon, and they immediately widened.

"Oh... Who would do such a thing to you?" Ash frowned, slowly bringing a hand to Bulbasaur's head, in hopes to give it some comfort and reassurance. The Grass-type Pokémon had moaned in pain at the slight tough of Ash's hand, but calmed down shortly after.

Bulbasaur had opened its eyes, red irises meeting with Ash's auburn ones. A single tear had escaped one of its eyes, and it groaned in pain as it tried to move, hoping to find a comfortable position. It clearly was in bad shape, and Ash knew exactly what to do.

Pikachu had perched himself on Ash's shoulder once again, and the raven-haired boy began to gently pick up the Grass-type Pokémon. It didn't try to squirm away, nor did it decide to fight against it. The Bulbasaur had only just expressed its pain with low growls, but they had then ceased, meaning that it was in a comfortable enough position to last the trip.

Ash had gotten up, and immediately made his way to the exit of the forest, and back to Viridian City. The large building with a deep red roof wasn't going to be hard to find, and Nurse Joy, along with her assistant Chansey, would be able to take care of Bulbasaur.

The raven-haired boy panted as he ran, finally making it to the Pokémon Center. He hadn't found Evra on the way, but he would be telling her the story later on.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash called out, running to the front desk. The pink-haired woman made her way towards the familiar figure, and gasped at the sight of the severely injured Bulbasaur. "It needs some help, I've found it in Viridian Forest just like this. Please, take good care of it."

Nurse Joy nodded, and took Bulbasaur to the back of the building, where it would be getting treated. Ash watched as the nurse disappeared, and he went to sit down at one of the nearest booths, his expression showing worry and concern.

Pikachu had nuzzled against Ash's cheek comfortably, hoping to cheer up his Trainer just a little bit. "Pika..."

"Thanks, buddy." Ash said, raising an arm to stroke Pikachu's yellow fur. The raven-haired boy also knew that his partner was worried for the Grass-type, but, with it being under Nurse Joy's care, it would regain all of its energy back, as well as its pain being taken away.

The doors to the Pokémon Center had opened up, and Evra stepped in, both of her Pokémon perched on each of her shoulders. Pidgey and Riolu had been battered up from the excessive training, and they both seemed to be very exhausted. Evra, herself, had her clothes slightly dirty, which meant that she possibly had included herself in the training, making it tougher for her Pokémon.

She turned to her left, and recognized Ash's cap, with a yellow figure perched onto his shoulder. Evra smiled and walked over to the booth, sitting opposite of her friend, so she could face him.

But what was different about Ash was how worried and concerned he looked. The raven-haired boy hasn't even noticed Evra's presence in front of him, but simply looked down at the table, a sigh escaping his lips. Evra was able to read his Aura, noticing a dark blue of worry and concern.

"Ash... What's wrong?" Evra frowned, reaching a hand out and placed it on his own. "I know you're worried about something... We can talk about it."

Ash's auburn irises met with Evra's green ones, and he noticed how she also had a look of worry displayed on her face. He completely ignored how dirty and messy her hair was, but just focused on how worried she was for him. This was still their first day together on their travels, but Ash knew that he and his new friend had formed a great friendship.

Evra was caring for both human and Pokémon, much like him. Their similarities are what makes them great friends, and their slight differences are what bring them closer. Ash was grateful for a friend like Evra, especially with all the support they have given each other since the morning they met.

Ash shook his head, the thought escaping his mind. "Well... Pikachu and I were walking in the forest for a while, hoping to catch a Grass-type Pokémon. But we instead discovered a seriously injured Bulbasaur, and immediately brought it here. I'm really worried, but I hope it'll be alright..."

Pidgey, perched on Evra's left shoulder, shuddered at the thought. It reminded him of when he had battled Riolu, which got him to be severely injured as well. His body was bruised, plumage dirty and messy, and he felt extremely weak. He had felt very lucky to have been caught by Evra, however, because he had long dreamed of having a Trainer.

Evra noticed Pidgey's sudden mood change, and immediately reassured him with another stroke in the plumage, using her free hand. The Tiny Bird Pokémon cooed happily, nestling his head into his Trainer's hand affectionately.

The brown-haired girl then turned to look at Ash, who was staring at Evra and Pidgey bonding. She then spoke, "I'm sure that Bulbasaur will be fine. After all, it is under Nurse Joy and Chansey's care. We'll check up on it soon, if you'd like to do that."

Ash had instantly perked up, a smile forming on his face. He nodded his head. "I'd really like that. It deserves to be comforted after all its been through, despite not truly knowing what had happened to it." He paused, thinking about how his friend could possibly try to find out about the horrific event that happened to it. "Maybe you could talk to it? Like how you've done to Pikachu, back in Professor Oak's Lab."

Evra's green irises had widened just a little bit, but immediately brushed it off. Ash must have overheard her speak to Pikachu back in the Pokémon Laboratory, in Pallet Town, when he was speaking to the Professor himself. This would only mean that the raven-haired boy knows about Evra's ability to speak and understand Pokémon.

Smiling with a nod of the head, she had accepted to have a small talk with the Bulbasaur, once its healing treatment would be complete.

However, their conversation had been interrupted by a loud, crashing noise. Ash and Evra both turned, noticing how blocks of the ceiling had fallen onto the floor. Many people and Pokémon ran away in a panic, avoiding getting hit by the debris.

Evra had immediately gotten up, helping a few people get to a far end of the Pokémon Center, where it was deemed to be safe. Ash, however, had looked up, trying to see what, or who, may have caused this destruction.

When the raven-haired boy looked up, he noticed a large, square object nearly blocking the large hole in the ceiling. It almost looked like a large basket, and a large, cat-shaped balloon was floating above, holding the basket.

This only meant that it was a hot air balloon.

Ash took a step back as three ropes dropped onto the floor of the Pokémon Center, and three figures slid down from them, before graciously landing on the ground with a pose. He took a closer look at the three, unrecognizable figures that stood before him, to get a better look at them.

One of them consisted of a woman with long, dark pink hair. She adorned blue eyes and wore some red lipstick. She wore black, mid-thigh high boots, a white miniskirt, a matching crop top with a black shirt underneath, and black gloves the reached up to her elbows. A large, red "R" was plastered onto the shirt.

The other one was a man with short, blue hair. He had green eyes, but a lighter color than Evra's deep green irises. He wore black boots, long, white pants, a matching long-sleeve shirt, and also wore black gloves. The same red "R" was on his shirt, meaning that he and the women are working together.

The third figure, however, wasn't human. It was a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. It was also capable of standing on its hind legs.

All three figures had a devious grin plastered on their faces as they looked around, eyeing the several Pokémon that we're currently in the main lobby. They looked to be very pleased by the sight, and were even more excited to see the one Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, and the unrecognizable Pokémon that stood next to Evra.

"All right, what is the meaning of this?" Ash asked, anger flowing through his veins. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the three, and Pikachu's red pouches began to cackle with electricity. "Who are you and what do you want?!"

The man and the woman began to laugh, as they both raised an arm into the air, a finger pointing upwards. The Pokémon, standing in the middle, raised both arms, imitating the other two.

"Prepare for trouble!" The woman started.

"And make it double!" The man continued. It seemed as though they were introducing themselves with a motto.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils from truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" The dark, pink-haired woman introduced herself.

"James!" The blue-haired man said, also introducing himself.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Ash looked almost taken aback. _The Pokémon just talked?!_ He thought to himself, staring at Meowth. He had never met a Pokémon that was able to speak, but he had no time to think of such a thing right now.

Shaking away the thought, he had other questions that needed to be answered first. "Team Rocket? What do you guys want?"

"Well, we're here to capture all of your Pokémon." Jessie, the woman, replied, pointing at all the Pokémon surrounding them.

"The boss would be very pleased with our catch of the evening!" James then spoke, his devious grin growing at those words.

Evra had made her way next to Ash, a look of anger displayed across her face. It was one that had gotten Ash to be slightly hesitant, but he could feel the anger that the brown-haired girl seemed to have for the trio of villains. He instantly knew that she wanted to get rid of them, all while protecting the Pokémon in the Center, injured or not.

"You will not capture any of these Pokémon." Evra said, voice icy cold. Her green irises were replaced with a blue glow, her Aura taking over her body and emotions. However, Team Rocket hadn't budged an inch.

In fact, they had now displayed a look of shock. They stared at Evra, completely dumbfounded. Team Rocket had never expected to find an Aura User in Pallet Town, but had entrusted their leader, when he claimed that there was going to be at least one of them, starting his or her journey across the Kanto region.

They simply couldn't believe the sight in front of them, but they had shaken the thought away. Despite the second task they had received from their leader, they had to accomplish the number one thing they came to Viridian City's Pokémon Center for.

And that was to capture all of the strongest Pokémon.

But, the villains just couldn't seem to get their minds off of the Aura User standing in front of them. Their leader had been in search of one for many years now, and the brown-haired girl was just the person they were looking for as well.

Pointing a finger to Evra, Meowth had decided to speak up for the team. "We're looking for two things, now. Strong Pokémon, and the curly one there."

Evra remained completely immobile, her Aura becoming much stronger with the hate that was growing within her. Ash, standing next to his friend, immediately took a step in front of her, arms spread out.

Evra had protected Ash and Pikachu. It was now his turn to return the same favor.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ash snapped, anger building within him. He had never felt such a strong emotion before, but the trio standing in front of him had just hit a nerve, instantly triggering the anger that is still currently building up.

What the raven-haired boy hadn't noticed, was the fact that his eyes were now beginning to glow the same blue as Evra's were. The color wasn't as vibrant and as powerful-looking compared to his friend, but it was just enough to startle Team Rocket, completely shocking them with the surprise.

"What?!" Jessie said, eyes widening.

"There's two of them?" James continued, taking a step back.

"The more, the better." Meowth finished, a smirk plastering itself on his face.

The villains tried to walk forward, but had immediately been pushed back with a gust of wind, following by a white flash of light. Evra's Pokémon, Pidgey and Riolu, had respectively used their Gust and Vacuum Wave attacks, keeping the trio away from their Trainer and her friend.

"Rio, luri!" Riolu growled, standing in front of his Trainer and Ash protectively. His red irises showed the anger and hate he had for Team Rocket, especially because they want to take Evra away.

Pidgey let out a threatening coo, his wings showing a faint white glow, preparing another Gust attack. His dark eyes glared at the trio of villains, eyeing them carefully. He wanted to protect his Trainer, along with Ash, and he planned to do so.

Team Rocket looked at the two children, their Aura connecting to each other. The blue color had intensified, instantly glowing brighter as the children's anger kept on rising, especially Evra's. The brown-haired girl remembered the reason she had been summoned awake the day before, and this was why. To eliminate any source of evil, and it was standing right in front of her.

When both Aura had connected, Ash had felt the raw power that his friend possesses, and he could feel it rush in his veins. He had never felt such a thing before; his body burning up with rage, feeling his heartbeat thumping hard against his chest, his focus on the trio of villains, almost as if everything else around him had disappeared. It was like Ash could only see them, along with Evra and their Pokémon.

Evra, meanwhile, could feel the power that Ash had within him. It felt strong, but it needed a lot of work. In order for the raven-haired boy to control and adapt himself to his hidden power of Aura, Evra would have to teach him, and they would train alongside each other, growing stronger together.

She could feel his rage growing by the minute, understanding his thoughts and his feelings. He, too, wanted to protect the Pokémon within the Center, and protect the people – the ones who are currently in hiding – from Team Rocket.

The two wanted to eliminate Team Rocket, and that is what their intentions were all about.

Both Evra and Ash had raised an arm each, arms beginning to glow with a white hue. The anger that flowing within the two of them grew stronger, and they couldn't hear anything but their thoughts and the beat of each other's hearts. They were quick, but going at a steady pace. Blood was boiling in their veins as the energy in their arms grew stronger.

They watched as Team Rocket's lips were moving, but none of the children were able to hear. By the look on their faces, which showed nothing but panic, clearly indicating that they had not expected Ash and Evra to hold such power within them.

Pikachu and Riolu, still standing alongside their Trainers, had also prepared an attack. Pikachu's red pouches cackling with electricity, while Riolu's paw was glowing the same white hue as the children. Eyes glaring at the enemy, thoughts on getting them eliminated from the area. The Pokémon within the Center needed to remain safe and unharmed, and that was their intention.

With enough power charged up, both Ash and Evra had swung their arm, and a white beam of energy had been released. The Vacuum Wave attack had rushed towards Team Rocket with incredible speed, which was soon followed by Riolu and Pikachu's own attacks.

All four attacks had reached their target, a large cloud of dust had instantly appeared, almost surrounding the entire Pokémon Center in dust. The shadows of the villains could be seen from within the dust, as they were sent flying the direction they came from. They yelled something that was inaudible for the children, disappearing into the night skies.

Ash and Evra, along with their Pokémon, had been safe behind a large green aura, the Protect surrounding the four of them from the dust. The blue Aura had disappeared, their connection ending between the two of them.

Ash had fallen to his knees, clearly weakened and exhausted by the raw power. Pikachu ran to his side in order to comfort his Trainer, reassuring the raven-haired boy with a few calls of his name.

Evra, however, remained on her feet, her mind focused on keeping the Protect up as long as she could, until the dust had settled. Her knees buckled slightly, her body becoming weaker by the minute. The raw power she had shared with Ash with the Aura connection had been too much for her to handle, but managed to stay upright either way.

 _"Master, you must sit,"_ Riolu pleaded, looking up at the brown-haired girl. _"You're getting exhausted, you need to get some rest!"_

Evra didn't really listen, however, as she couldn't completely hear her partner. She had fallen to a knee, eyes squinting from her weakness. The green aura had begun to disappear, as the brown-haired girl's focus was growing weaker. Most of the dust had gone away, which meant it was safe now.

Once everything was clear, Evra had regained some of her strength, and she turned to Ash, noticing how he still looked weak from the event. She came to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortably.

"Ash... Are you okay?" She asked, her voice soft and reassuring. Her green irises were met with his auburn ones, and the raven-haired boy smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ash replied, scratching the back of his neck. "I was just overwhelmed by what had happened. It felt so strange... Like I could feel your power within me, and it just opened up a whole new side of me. Like..."

Evra nodded her head, understanding what Ash had meant. She wasn't quite sure on how she knew what Ash had been talking about, but it almost felt as if she had been in a similar situation before. Perhaps, the more she will journey across the Kanto region and the world itself, the more she will learn about her past, surpassing her amnesia.

Offering her hand to Ash, she had helped him to his feet, but kept an arm around him, noticing how the raven-haired boy was struggling to stay up. Evra slowly lead him away from the debris, seating him at the same booth they had occupied before the disaster. She made sure that both Pokémon would stay by Ash's side, and the brown-haired girl excused herself for a brief moment, noticing as Nurse Joy was speaking to a certain green-haired woman, wearing a uniform. A small, orange and black-stripped canine sat next to her.

"Oh, Evra!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, hugging Evra as the brown-haired girl had walked towards them. The nurse must have been worried about her, but had a sigh of relief as she saw that Evra was doing fine. "We were so worried about you and Ash, but you saved us all, and all of the Pokémon. I can't thank you two enough."

Evra nodded her head, smiling. "It was no problem at all. I'm not only on a journey, but I'm also around the region to protect it."

The green-haired woman let out a quiet scoff, but Evra had caught it. She turned her head, green-irises meeting blue ones. The police officer didn't look to happy, but there was a hint of gratitude for the younger girl, simply because something as young as she and Ash had protected many.

"I'm not exactly sure how you managed to pull off your stunt, but you _did_ manage to defeat wanted criminals. We'll take care of the rest from here." She said, offering a smile to Evra. The brown-haired girl nodded her head, bowing her head slightly.

After a short talk about the event, Nurse Joy had suggested to Evra that she and Ash could stay in the Pokémon Center overnight to catch some rest. She simply obliged, saying a thank you, and walked back to the booth, where Ash was conversing with Pikachu and Riolu. Once the raven-haired boy noticed his friend's presence, he smiled at her.

"How did it go over there?" Ash asked, auburn irises meeting green ones. He was curious to find out what had happened during her conversation with the older women. "It looked like you were talking quite a lot."

Evra nodded, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "I had to explain what had happened… So I started it from the beginning, and how we had managed to defeat Team Rocket. I added as much detail as possible; I didn't miss any information."

The raven-haired simply nodded as a reply. He stood up to stretch, but his legs were still slightly weak. He tumbled over, but Evra had immediately caught him before he fell over. Ash apologized, but was reassured that everything was alright, and was told that he needed some rest for the night. Both children had made their way to the room Nurse Joy had offered them.

Once they had made it to the room, they noticed two, large beds – one for each of them. Evra had brought Ash over to his bed, making sure he wouldn't stumble over, and the brown-haired girl had made her way to the bed she would be sleeping in, immediately going under the covers. Both children were clearly exhausted from their day, and all they needed was a good night's rest.

Pikachu had laid himself on one of the pillows – on Ash's bed – and curled up. Riolu had done the same, already fast asleep, and Pidgey had perched himself onto the headboard, his head resting in his plumage. All three Pokémon were also quite tired from their day and needed some rest, much like their Trainers.

All had fallen asleep peacefully, knowing that they needed to store as much energy as possible, before making their way to Pewter City, site of their first Gym Battle.

* * *

 **Hello, all!  
I just wanted to start off by apologizing for the late posting! I have been busy with work, and have been stressed about a faculty strike that has been currently going on for the last month. But, I'm glad I got to post this. This was a fun chapter to write!**

 **This chapter has had quite a lot of action, don't you think? It definitely was fun to write this said chapter, as well as getting to introduce some new characters within the story.**  
 **As you may have noticed, one Pokémon in particular has been introduced a lot earlier than anticipated, but there's a reason why. You'll find out quite soon, though.**  
 **I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter, as much as I've enjoyed writing this!**  
 **And this has been chlooepm with _The Chosen One – Kanto Journeys: VOL. I_**


End file.
